What is A Circus?
by waffles4derpy24
Summary: Warning: Soft and hard yaoi. Character death. Stan's POV Craig has been sent to camp for five years. Will he be the same Craig that Stan knew? Or will Craig be changed completely? Staig/Cran Please review! Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

prologue:

Craig carried me out of the burning circus tent. His clown makeup slightly smudged, not only that, was dripping with my friends blood. _Why did we have to send Craig there?_ I thought sadly. There was no stopping him. I looked at him again, Craig's lips has turned into a crazed grin and wide eyes.

His sparkling orbs stared at me. "Sooo, did you have fun, Stanny?" He asked me in a sing-song voice. I gulped and nodded. Craig's grin somehow got wider. "Good. I want you to see a good show. Come, come before our life-long party is crashed." He cooed and pecked me on the lips.

He set me down and opened his car door for me. I get in and watch him go around and get in. I look down at myself. My clothes were covered in blood and water. My hands were scraped and sore on when I fell running away from Craig. I sigh. This would have never happened, if we just let Craig be.

My love life would be a bit more normal... I shake that thought. What's done is done. I hear Craig start the car. I shouldn't judge my love life. All that matters is that I love Craig and that he loves me. Once we had left the woods and were down the street, I look in the car mirror at the burning circus tent. I was still able to see it through a couple trees, then it exploded.

I look over at Craig and take his free hand that wasn't on the wheel. That camp really did it's bidding to change the real Craig. But I know he's still there. If he wasn't, Craig would have killed me. I squeeze his hand and he did the same. The only thing that bothers me... Is how they changed a innocent kid into a crazed, blood thirsty clown.

I bite my bottom lip. And no matter. Even if Craig killed me, at least it was by him. Because... I will always be by his side from now on. There will be no changing that. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter one: How It Happened-

It all started in fourth grade. How Craig got sent to camp. My story that I'm going to tell, began with that fat-lard, Eric Cartman. Kyle, Kenny and I were at my house at the time. My parents were gone so we were alone and minding our business. Kyle was playing my Mario Cart game when Cartman burst threw the door cursing.

"That fuck-ass-guinea-pig-loving-son-of-a-bitch!" Cartman screamed to get our attention. "What is it this time Cartman?" I groaned from my spot on the floor. Kyle was too consumed in the game to care what was happening. "Craig is pissing me off!" I sigh, "What did he do this time?"

This wasn't the first time Craig pissed off Cartman. Those hit it off like Kyle does with Cartman. But Cartman hated Craig. He hated him to the bone. "He ripped me off!" Cartman whined. I wished Cartman would just shut up and just let Craig be. And of course wishes don't come true. Only special people got they're wishes granted. Like Cartman of course. "He said that if I proved him wrong I would get ten dollah! Instead he gave me a fucking five saying we were both right!"

Kenny chimed in, "I don't get it... You were both right with what?" I noticed Kyle had paused the game and was now listening to the conversation. Cartman took a deep breath, slightly calming down. "Craig bought a game called F.E.A.R., and the little girl in the red dress kills you. If she's a ghost how the hell can she kill you?! Craig says she's a evil spirit. There's a difference!"

"Dude, ghosts and evil spirits are the same." Kyle said. Cartman points at Kyle, "Shut up, Jew, nobody asked you!" Kyle glared, "Fat-ass, shut the fuck up, and yes they are the same! They both come from dead people's souls who can't rest!" Cartman whined again, "No they're not! Evil spirits are like Damien, a demon!" I roll my eyes, "Damien is not a demon. He is Satan's son." Cartman then was mumbling something in a high voice. If I could speak gibberish then I would be able to understand him.

Cartman's eyes lit up. Great. He has an idea. "I have a plan!" Kenny jumped from his spot off the couch. "What's the plan?" He asked. Cartman has a evil smirk on his face. "Let's send Craig away!" Kenny, Kyle and I stare at him. "And how the hell are we going to do that?" I ask. Sending Craig away didn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe once Craig was gone, Cartman would shut up for awhile. I swear one more week of Cartman complaining will drive me insane... Maybe it already did.

"You sure you want to know?" Cartman asked, teasing us. Kyle rolls his eyes, "Just tell us, fat-ass!" "Shut up, Jew!" I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Both of you, shut the fuck up." I couldn't take it anymore. Cartman and his annoying comments and fucking complaining. All the fighting. I wish it would all fucking stop. I was glad when Kenny tugged on Kyle's arm, "Come on Kyle. Just let Cartman tell us his idea." Sometimes, I thought Kenny could read minds.

Kyle nodded, but glared at Cartman. Cartman put on his victory grin. I bet Kyle was raging on the inside when he saw that, and by the way his glare grew darker. "Alright. Kyle and Stan, you stall Craig while Kenny sets the school on fire. I will get the police telling them you were trying to stop Craig from burning down the school." I shrug, "So what? He's only gonna be sent to jail or something. They also might give him only give him a pyro record and send him to his merry way."

"Not unless we make him look really bad. That's why you and Kyle are going to stall him, by making him fight you. One of you has to be beat up real bad so that way he can be sent somewhere for years." Cartman cooed happily. I frown, "Isn't that going to be a bit extreme, Cartman?" He scoffs, "No! Killing the principal is extreme."

I shake my head. Cartman has mental issues... "Whatever dude, come on, let's get Craig." I say half-heartedly. If it means Craig must leave so I don't have to deal with Cartman's whining... I would do it any day.

Next morning...

I felt strange the next day. I didn't know how to explain it. It felt as if something wasn't right. I shrugged it off, but it still lingered. I decided to ignore it the best I could. I got up and dressed for school. I went downstairs for breakfast. I got to the kitchen and got my myself a box of cereal. Once i was done eating I went to the bus stop. As usual I was first.

As I wait for the others I pull out my iPod. I was looking through my favorites when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look behind me to see Kyle. "Hey dude." I greet and put away my iPod. Might as well save the battery for later. "Hey, you up for it today?" I nod. "I guess, but... I got a weird feeling." I admitted. Kyle gave me a look. "What kind of feeling?" I shrug.

"I dunno. Like somethings not right." Kyle pats my back. "Don't worry about it man." "I'll try not to." Cartman and Kenny with the bus. We got in the bus. As usual, me and Kyle sat in the back. Moments later I saw the school, the feeling got worse. I had a guess what the feeling meant, but I pushed it aside. Lets just get this over with, I told myself. Cartman will finally shut up if we do. I forced myself to believe it.

I couldn't bring myself to annoy Craig all morning so Kyle did. I decided I would help Kyle fight him when it was time. That wasn't the only reason though. The feeling I had earlier didn't stop bothering me. I rub the back of my neck. Maybe I should call out. I didn't like this one bit. Even if I forced myself to go through it, it will not stop.

So what if Cartman keeps whining? This bad feeling can beat him in a contest any day. I frown. And if I do call out how do I stop Kyle and them? It's already close to the end of the day. Lunch was next period. Maybe I should talk to Kyle and see if he will quit with me... I hope.

I sat in my chair waiting for the bell to ring. I noticed Craig staring at me. I had forgotten he was in my math class. He only sat a couple desks from me. It was strange of him to stare at me like the way he was. Maybe it was because Kyle pissed him off in the hallway before this class. I felt his eyes bore into me like lasers.

It felt like he was expecting me to do something. I look away, but I still felt his eyes on me. It made me unconformable. I sigh and shot him a quick glance before looking away again. He didn't look mad. Well, it was Craig Tucker. He never showed emotions. And that stare he was giving me was creeping me out. What did he want? Why was he staring at me in the first place?

He stared at me until the bell rang. I was glad class was over, so now I can find Kyle at lunch. I knew either Kenny and Kyle were more reasonable than that fat-lard Cartman. I walked to the cafeteria looking for Kenny and Kyle. I didn't see them in the lunch line so I guessed they would be outside. I went outside to only find the goth kids.I frown. Odd... where would they be? "Looking for someone?" I heard a voice say behind me. A monotone voice.

I turn around to look at Craig. "Ya, I'm looking for my friends." Craig nodded. "I saw Kyle go to the boys' bathroom when you got out here." "Thanks."I try to walk around him but he grabs my arm. "Stan..." He started. I wait for him to continue but he lets me go, "Nevermind. I'll talk to you later." I give him a weird look, but I walk back inside the school. Craig was acting weird today.

I wondered what Craig wanted to tell me, and when. As I got to the boys' bathroom Kyle walked out. "Kyle, can I talk to you?" I ask him. Kyle nods and goes back in the restroom again with me following. "What is it Stan?" Kyle asks me. "I think we should leave Craig alone. And that I'm calling out." Kyle nods, "I see..." "I was hoping you would call out with me." I add.

Kyle shakes his head with half embarrassed/hopeful look. "Uh... I can't... Craig is fighting me after school, well at least that's what Clyde told me." I roll my eyes, "So? You can forfeit." Kyle shrugs, "I don't want to seem like a pussy, Stan." I frown and give him a look, "It doesn't matter if you look like a pussy or not, Kyle." Kyle glares at me, "It does to me, Stan. It does to me."

I sigh, "Whatever, dude. I'm out." I walk out of the restroom and go into the cafeteria. I see Kenny sitting at our table. Cartman was most likely getting seconds. I go over to Kenny, "Hey, Kenny, I'm calling out." I tell him as he eats his baloney sandwich with a glass of water. I felt sorry for him, "Why?" He asks me. "It doesn't feel right." I admit. Kenny takes another bite of his sandwich, "I understand bro, no worries." "Are you going to call out too?"

I try not to sound hopeful. Kenny shakes his head, "No way! Cartman said if I help him he was going to pay a prostitute for me." I stare at him. "And you believe him?" Kenny nods. "Kenny. Do you really believe that lying, greedy fat~" "Stan... You do know I'm right here right?" Cartman asked me from behind me. I roll my eyes, "Never mind Kenny, just think about what I said though." I didn't wait for they're answers as I walked away.

Kenny was getting a prostitute, Kyle was fighting Craig for pride. And Cartman got what he wanted. Always got what he fucking wanted. Me? I don't know what I want. All I knew was that feeling wasn't going away any time soon. I walk out of the school building and went to the playground. I sat down on the merry-go-round and stared at the sky.

Grey. All I could see was the color grey. I wondered, if my friends didn't like Craig enough to send him away... Then what would happen to his group? Would Tweek freak out more (if it was possible)? What about Clyde and Token? Will Clyde stop going to practice if Craig wasn't there to encourage him? All the thought came in all at once I didn't notice someone talking to me.

"Stan? Stan, are you listening to me?!" Asked an annoyed voice. I knew who it was. My ex-girlfriend. Wendy. "Hi, Wendy." I say looking at her. She glared at me. "Is that all you say?" I blink, "About what?" Wendy huffed, "I asked you out that's what." I roll my eyes, "Really? Well the answer is still no Wendy."

She pouts, "Why?" I glare at her, "You have cheated on me five times Wendy. I don't want to date you anymore or ever." I gave her too many chances. I won't be able to stand another heartbreak. She looks at me with puppy dog eyes. "Wendy, i said no and I mean it. Go out with Cartman. I bet he would love you cheating on him." She glared at me, "I am not going to date that fat-ass!" I shrug, "Oh. Sorry I thought you two would be a great couple."

I got up, "I'm done here." I left the merry-go-round. I never understood why I liked her in the first place. Sure, she was a lovely girlfriend in the beginning. Then later on, she got possessive over me. It creeped me out at first, then I thought it was cute. Our first part of our relationship lasted for six months, before she broke up with me for Token. Now looking back at it, she wanted Token for money.

I sat down on the stairs. If only I knew the true Wendy before she broke my heart and sent me into depressions. "You do know the bell is going to ring soon. Right?" Came Craig's monotone behind me. "Yes, Craig. I know." "You sound even more depressed than me. What's wrong?" I look at him, "That's the first time you asked me whats wrong." I noted. Craig just stood there giving me his blank stare.

"You never seem depressed around me, soooo I thought I would ask." Craig was quiet for a moment. "You dating Wendy again?" I shake me head and stare at the ground, "No way. I can't take another heartbreak. It will kill me." I admitted. "It's good you stopped dating Wendy then." Craig's monotone rang through my ears. It annoyed me. "Can you stop talking with that monotone? It's getting on my nerves." I said still staring at the ground.

It was quiet for a couple moments. "How about this? Since you don't like my monotone." I blink. I wasn't sure if it was Craig behind me. It sounded so different. I look behind me, and sure enough it was Craig. "Your voice..." I started. Craig shrugged and looked off to the side. "I know..." His monotone was back. I wanted to hear his real voice again.

It was charming and... Wait... I'm sounding like a faggot. Let's just say it sounding nice and wonderful. "I like your voice. Why don't you ever use it?" Craig looked at me, his eyes widened a little bit. "You... No, your lying." Craig said not looking me in the eyes. I shake me head, "Don't be an asshole. I'm not lying, if I was, I would be agreeing with you."

Craig flipped me off, "The bell is going to ring." He walked back in the school. Then a thought came to me. Why did he let me hear his real voice in the first place? Sure, I told him his monotone was annoying. He didn't have to talk in his real voice. Craig is now really acting strange.

-end of chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter three: Craig Leaves-

I couldn't help but think about Craig's voice. It... Just sounded like an angel but better. I sigh. Yes, I admit it. His voice is just so beautiful. Another question comes to me. Am I the only one that has heard Craig's real voice? The bell rang. School was close to an end. My last class was science. Craig wasn't in my class and neither was Kenny, Kyle or fat-ass Cartman. I was happy Cartman wasn't here to bother me with his stupid whining.

But what bothered me was this was my last class till school was over and we would have to go home... Kyle and Kenny are the most understanding ones, and I had to get sense into them. I take take the guilt. I may seem like an asswhole sometimes, I will admit that. I just take the guilt, just like what we did to Trent Boyett... I don't want to deal with Craig's wrath. Even though that was in pre-school and we were playing firemen... I bet Craig will be a little more violent than Trent was.

I have seen Craig beat up Kenny a couple times, and it wasn't pretty. My opinion is Craig is way more violent than Cartman, but that's only my opinion. I sit in my seat thinking how I can stop Kyle and Kenny. Butters was in front of me taking useless notes. Mrs. Garrison was teaching evolution. Again. Mrs. Garrison used to Mr. Garrison since his sex-change. Sometimes I wonder what goes through his/her head.

I doodle in my notebook about plans I could use. My first idea was to stop Kyle in the hallway and stall him till I was sure Craig was gone. But I quickly found a flaw, how was I going to catch Kyle in time? My second and last idea was with Kenny. My idea was that I was going to stall him or talk him out of setting the school on fire. It seemed reasonable enough, besides, what could go wrong? I hear the bell ring. Better get going.

I walk my classroom to be almost ran over by Kyle and Kenny. I back up as I see Craig chase after them. Whatever they did to piss off Craig that much for him to chase them down I will never know. I follow them. Once I was outside, Craig had already trampled Kyle to the ground and was punching the shit out of him. I was about to stop Craig when I saw a orange parka running behind the school. I chase after Kenny. The only choice I had was to stop Kenny, so that way we wouldn't have to deal with another Trent Boyett.

That would be worse than two Cartmans, if you get the point. I spotted Kenny as he threw something behind him in the bushes. I got the idea it was some type of burning feul, because of the smell of gas. "Kenny stop this, I know you want a fucking prostitute, but there are many other ways to get one." I try my best to persuade him. Kenny looked up at me, "I know that, but its the first Cartman said he would pay for me. I bet he's going to get me a hottie!" I frown. Kenny's definition for a hottie is a big boobed, big ass kind. Sometimes I wonder if has some gangster blood in him. I never felt attracted to big asses for some stupid reason.

"Kenny, do you remember Trent? The one we sent to Junville Hall and he came back for revenge?" Kenny nodded. "Don't you think we are doing that to Craig?" Kenny was silent for a moment before taking out matches from his parka. "Kenny! Come on!" Kenny shrugged, "I just want to lose my virginity again." I give him a look, "Again?" What the hell was that suppose to mean? Kenny sighs, "Nevermind..." He opens the box and takes out a match. "Kenny, give me the matches." If I have to tackle him for those matches I will. I was not going to allow Craig to be sent away like that.

Kenny looks at me and shakes his head. "Kenny, give me those matches. You know this could be a trick Cartman has hand out for you." I say. I was ready to lose my patience. "..." Kenny was silent. I watch Kenny carefully. He was staring at the match box, studying it. Then he lit the match. I attacked him. I jumped on Kenny, slamming him in the snow, hoping the match would be blown out. I was wrong. The match flew from Kenny's hand, to the spot Kenny had drenched with burning fuel. The wood for shop class flew up with flames.

I stare at the fire, fully aware of my failure. Kenny had betrayed me. Kyle had betrayed me. I tried to stop them at the last second of my realization, and yet without a second thought that I might have been right, left me only for they're desires. I get up from Kenny and look down at him. "Hope tonight with fill that empty hole of yours." I whisper at him and walked away. I saw Craig and Kyle consumed in the fight to realize the fire. Moments later I heard sirens, Craig and Kyle stopped fighting and looked at the school.

I saw Craig's eyes widen a little. Kyle just looked at the fire than looked at me. His left eye was swollen, his lip was busted, not only that, his right cheek had a huge gash in it. Kyle was beat up bad and Craig just look like he was stuck in the bushes for awhile because all he had was small cuts and bruises. I sigh and look around me. Kenny had already left. I look back to where Kyle and Craig were to notice Craig staring at me. Great. I'm next on who-to-beat-up list. Only odd thing was he wasn't glaring at me.

He... looked a bit curious instead. If he wasn't mad then what was he thinking? I see flashing lights and a fire truck. I knew what that meant. I walk over to them. Craig doesn't say anything and so does Kyle. I see a policeman come over to us. "Boys, do you know anyone by the name Craig Tucker?" I look over to Craig. He was still staring at me. I decide to take the blame. "I am~" I was interrupted by Craig bumping into me, and flipped off the cop. "No, I am Craig Tucker. Who wants to know?"

I stare at Craig. Why the fuck did he do that?! I was going to take the blame, and he doesn't want me to? What is wrong with this guy?! The policeman nods and takes out hand-cuffs. Craig turns to look at me, "Thanks anyways, Marsh." I cross my arms. "Your welcome." Craig stares at me a little bit longer, which creeped me out. "Can you stop staring at me?" I ask looking at the ground. It was silent except for the sound of snapping of hand-cuffs.

I look up to see Craig looking at the ground. I felt bad for him so the only thing that came to me was, "I come to court for you..." Craig blinks and looks at me. "Thanks." I watch as Craig was led away to the car and thrown in the back seat. I look at Kyle, "Come on. Let's go to my house." Kyle nods, "Sorry about getting carried away with the fighting..." I shrug, "Don't worry about it." I then noticed how many people have surrounded the school. I saw ambulances, more cops and the sheriff. I even saw the mayor.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. I bet it will be on the news tonight. Me and Kyle start walking down the sidewalk to my house. I look over at Kyle, "Dude, we better patch up soon. That bloody nose isn't going to stop itself." I said as I pointed at the blood gushing out of Kyle's nose. Kyle put his hand to his face then looked at his hand, "How the hell am I going to hide this from my mom!" I shrug, "I don't know, dude. But I'll come up with something." Kyle gives me a shaky smile, "Thanks, dude."

I hurried in my house with Kyle following. I shove him in the bathroom and get the med-kit. Then I get a text. I look at my phone and glare at the name. Cartman. I open the message.

Did they take Craig away yet?  
-Cartman

I angrily text back.

Ya. Dumdass, now go away and die in  
a fucking hole.  
-Stan

I wasn't in the mood to talk to a spoiled brat of Mars. I took out some bandages and disinfectant. I felt my phone vibrate, so I looked at it once more.

Shut up Stan! You go die in a hole  
you fag!  
-Cartman

I sighed and cleaned up Kyle's cheek. Kyle took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry that my pride got ahold of me. I just didn't want to seem like a pussy." Kyle admitted. "I should have listened to you." I smile weakly, "Don't worry about it dude." Kyle smiled back. "Come on, I'll walk you home." Kyle shook his head, "I can't let my mom see like this! She will freak!" "Dude, she won't see you if you are wearing a scarf."

Kyle blinked. "I'm going to hide your face dude." I say. I lead him downstairs and opened the closet. I looked around until I found a nice, long green scarf. "You'll look good in this." I comment. I wrap it around him and observed my work. I pull down his hat to hide his eye. "There. Perfect." I showed him in the mirror. "You think it's going to work?" I nod, "Sure thing. Just don't move your hat or your eye will show."

I noticed something, "You almost look like Kenny, except you don't have a parka and blonde hair." Kyle pulls down his hat, "I hate my hair!" I laugh, "Dude, don't worry about it. Red suits you." I comfort him. Kyle stares at me. "Come on. I'll take you home." I lead him out of my house and down to his house. We were halfway there when we ran into Cartman... And Kyle's parents. Damn. I should have seen this coming.

-end of chapter-

Thank you for reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter four: Court Day-

"Kyle what happened to your face?" Kyle's mom, Sheila asked concerned. Kyle's father looked worried and upset. "Uh... Mom?" Kyle asked, looking at me to her. I give him an empathic look. Then I turned to Cartman, glaring at him. "Cartman..." I began. "Kyle, let me see your face!" Sheila demanded. Kyle's father turned to me, "Stan, is it true Craig beat up Kyle? You don't look beat up like Cartman told us." I shake my head, "I didn't fight Craig."

Gerald, Kyle's dad went over to Kyle to talk to him. I turn back to Cartman, "Tell me, why do you hate Craig so fucking much?" Cartman gave me a thoughtful look, "Hmm... Let me see, he ripped me off. He sent us to Peru, and he's an asswhole. Plus, he never stops flipping me off at lunch time." I pinch the bridge of my nose, frustrated. "And those are good reasons to send him away?"

Cartman nodded. "Your the asswhole here!" I yell pointing at him. Cartman shrugged, "It's just too bad I got to Kyle's dad before you. Stan, you lost. Craig is outta here!" And with that, he left. I turn to look at Kyle. He was getting chewed out by his parents. He had removed the scarf and straightened his hat. I go over to them. "Kyle, I told you Craig was a bad influence!" His mother shouted. Gerald chimed in, "How many times, Kyle, do we tell you to stay away from that Tucker boy!?"

"I'm sorry..." Kyle murmured, looking like he was going to cry. I felt bad for him. No wonder he wanted pride when he fought Craig. His parents always broke his pride and locked him in the house for school work. "We are going to make sure we put a restraining order on him!" Sheila boomed. Gerald shook his head, "I got a better idea, Sheila. Let's send Craig to a camp that will change his behavior!" My heart stopped. I knew where that idea came from, stupid Cartman.

But... Change Craig? It's like changing a rock! It takes years and years to do that. And if they planned to change him... How long will that take? It wasn't Craig's fault that Kyle pissed him off. Cartman made the plan to send him away, now he's on the last stage of doing that! "What kind of camp?" I ask, trying to hide the shaking in my voice. If I knew what camp Craig was going to be sent to, I could visit him. Or... may be help him escape. "I know the perfect place." Sheila announces. "We are to send him to Camp Smiles, my cousin was sent there before and when she came out she was a new person. She became a clown for kids' parties."

"She used to be a junville. A hard-core drug user, and now she is the sweetest thing." Gerald added. I became worried. Craig never did drugs that I knew of and he isn't a junville. And she became a clown? What kind of camp is this?! I need to find out more about this so-called Camp Smiles. "Right. Bye Kyle, so you later." I wave at Kyle and run to my house. I need to see what I can find.

Hours later.

I found nothing. Nothing! All that Camp Smiles was it was formed in 1807 and it is supposed to help people with their problems. Most of the people who were realized from the camp were either never seen or heard from again or got small jobs away from any large areas of people. I had a bad feeling about this camp. Sheila's cousin must have gotten treatment then these others. If she became a clown for kids... How the hell do you get from drugs and junville to happy kids' parties and clowns?!

Then I came across something.

_Some of the rare assurances with Camp Smiles is that some people who leave the camp are seen always smiling and laughing. We thank Camp Smiles for doing such good work with junvilles and drug users. _  
_Sing up for Camp Smiles today! ;_)

I shiver. That was creepy. Always smiling and laughing Craig... I don't like that. Craig isn't meant to show his emotions. He has a reason for it that I do not know and never will. Craig has his reasons. Like... That wonderful voice he has. He has a reason for hiding it and I respect that. And Camp Smiles doesn't seem like a regular camp. I sigh, why am I doing this? Is it because that I don't Craig to change?

Craig never helped me before... did he? I don't know and I don't care if he did or didn't. Craig and everybody who have been framed don't need this fucking camp! How do I stop this? How? I pinch the bridge of my nose. Cartman might have beat me on this, but I won't allow Craig to change. Great. I sound like a super faggot. I am not a faggot. I do not like Craig Tucker, I am only helping him. I am not gay. I only respect gays... Even though I went alot of gay moments, but that doesn't mean I'm gay. So whoever thinks I'm gay go and die in a hole with a dildo up your ass.

Craig and I are complete opposites and will never get together, ever! I will never get together will a guy. The only person I will ever go one a gay date is Kyle, and that will never happen because he is not gay either. I shake the thoughts and get ready for bed. If I'm to help Craig in court I need sleep.

Five days later...

I tried going to as many court days as possible, but my mom tries to get me to do something else but help Craig. Kyle wasn't allowed to go at all. He told me his mom wouldn't allow Craig or Kyle see each other at all. I knew that was going to be slightly impossible when Craig comes back or they fail to send Craig away and learn the truth. I was able to tell them what actually happened but Cartman of course fooled Gerald to believe in him instead of me.

I hate Cartman in more ways everyday. Craig's plea was absoultly useless now. He had plead innocent, and with Cartman having Kyle's dad... He had lost and so have I. Craig had tried his best. I sigh. Today was the day Craig gets judged. "Craig Tucker, please come to the stand." Craig was in a orange jumpsuit, and his hat was missing. I haven't realized he almost looked just like me until now. The only thing diffrent was he was skinny unlike me.

Since I play more football than him, I am a little bigger. And Craig is taller than me. His parents are taller than everybody in South Park. I watch Craig get on the stand. "Yes, your honor." Craig's monotoned voice rang through the court. "You have pleaded innocent, when the scool was burned down almost killing teachers and students inside. And beating up a young boy. How do you fair?" Craig stared at me the whole time. "It is true I beat up Kyle. The school being burnt was none of mine."

"And how old are you, Craig?" Craig looked away from me and at the honor. "Eleven, sir." The honor nodded. I began to wonder if Craig blamed me for all of this. I knew he blamed the others, but... did he blame me? The honor sat back in his chair, staring at Craig. "Craig, I understand that your parents have informed me that you have problems. They think every kid your age has problems. But burning down schools and beating other kids up is a serious problem that must be fixed right away. That's why I'm going to give you a choice. Camp or jail for five years."

This I did not expect. The honor was giving Craig a choice! I hoped he chose jail, not that I wanted him to. Camp Smiles was sure not a place to go for anybody! Craig stood there for a moment, quiet. Then, "Camp."

I was devastated.

I was finally able to visit Craig before he left for camp. I went to his cell 44C. "Hey Craig." I greeted. Craig looked up from his so-called bed. "Hey." I noticed he looked a bit down. "Something bothering you?" I ask. Craig shrugs, "Not really that important." I frown, "Dude, if something is bothering you, just tell me. You can tell me anything. I know we aren't really that much of friends, but you can trust me." Craig looked and me and tilted his head. More like a curious gesture to me.

"You really want to know?" He asked me. I nod. He got up and stood at the bars, the only thing separating us. "You do have experience with relationships before soooo I guess I can talk to you." Craig thought out loud. I glare at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" Craig shrugs and sits on the ground, "I never really talk to people about my problems, but since you have experience I can talk to you." I give him a look.

I sat down on the ground as well. "So what is it?" Craig stares at me for a minute then begins to talk. "I like this person, I'm not going to tell you who. I just think me and that person will never get together because of our differences." My eyes widen, "You like someone?" Craig glares at me, "Ya, what's the surprise?" "You like someone that's the surprise." Craig continues to glare at me, "Wow. That's a great surprise." He faked enthusiasm. I roll my eyes and cross my arms, "Just continue."

Craig flipped me off but continued, "This person you know very well, I just don't know how to talk to them." "Is it Wendy?" Craig gave me a look that was just pure hatred and anger. It scared me a little. "Ok... Um, why not just observe her and see what she likes? Than once you know her style you can try to talk to her. If she still doesn't like you or talk to you, don't waste your time on her. She's just a prep like Wendy." Craig nodded not looking at me.

"Ya... But the person I like, I know is not a prep. What do I do there? They like to be with they're own people and yet like to hangout with certain preps. How do I talk to that sort of person?" I raise a brow. "Uh... I guess do your best. I guess try to talk to them the best you can. I'm not a romance guide, dude." Craig gave a small smile, "I can tell. I'm not good at romance either. I thought you would though." I was confused, "Why?" "You dated Wendy. She is the expert of romance or soooo I heard."

Then a thought came to me, "Your leaving... Why do you need this information now?" Craig's small smile faltered. "Just come back tomorrow. You will find out then." I give him a look. "Will I meet her?" Craig shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. Just came back tomorrow. I will be leaving around in the afternoon." "And if I don't come?" Craig looked at the ground, "Then you don't come." I look at him and take in a deep breath, "I'll see you tomorrow. It's a good thing it's Friday." Craig nodded, "See you tomorrow."

I nod and leave. Who did Craig like? And why did he go to me about it? I go home wondering about Craig. The only thing that got me was who the hell did Craig like? And why did I care so much? I mentally slap myself. No, I didn't care. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't Wendy or some bitch that will hurt him like that. I only cared about his safety, that's all. I sigh and walk in the living room. I shut the front door behind me.

"Stan! We need to talk to you!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. Great. I just get home and now I get scolded. Might as well never come home. "Coming!" I called and walk towards the kitchen, "What is it?" My mom and dad were glaring at me. Did Shelly frame me again? "Did you visit Craig in his cell?" Nope. Not Shelly. I nod, "What's the big deal?" My mom was the one who blew the top, "He is a bad influence! Not until he goes to camp and gets back you are not allowed to see him! I don't care if you want to say goodbye or not you are not allowed to see him!"

I waited for dad to blow up next but he didn't. I decided it worth to argue. Craig doesn't need a bitch like Wendy or her best friend Bebe. I don't want him to deal with that. Trust me. Love hurts like hell when you get into it. "Mom, he will be gone tomorrow. It will be OK for me to see him. It will only last an hour or two." My mom gasped, "An hour or two! That's enough for you to be corrupted! I will not let my son be lowered to that Tucker's level! He has no emotions! He always flips off innocent people! I do want you to turn out like him Stan! I will not!"

I glare at mom, "I will not turn out like him just because I visit him in a cell!" "You will too, he will try to brainwash you and make you help him escape!" I blew up with anger, mom had no idea what she was talking about! She was talking like Craig was a disease! "Mom, you are wrong about Craig! He flips off people for no reason. It's a habit! Just like cussing. We all have that fucking habit!" "Stanly!" I ignore her and continue. "And he can't brainwash me, there is no such thing as that! It's all made up! Cartman is the one you need to worry about than Craig!"

I take a deep breath, "Cartman killed some kids parents and fed them to him in chili, and he tried to kill Family Guy. Kyle told me that, and then Cartman tried to his own mom and Kyle. He is the only one you need to mostly worry about then Craig. Cartman is evil!" I look at mom and dad. They were staring at me. Do they believe me? I hope they did. My mom then glares at me, "Go to your room! You are still not going to visit Craig, got it?" I glare at the floor and walk away. I am going to see Craig if they like it or not. I go to my room and open my window. I go to the nearby tree and grab a branch.

I climb down. I hear some cussing in my room so I jump and run. I run and run. I knew they will look for me at Kyle's house, so I run to Kenny's. I knock at Kenny's window. I know it slightly broken, but I want to be polite. "Stan?" "Ya, dude. Can I come in?" I hear rustling and then the window fully opens. I see Kenny without his parka. I rarely see Kenny with his parka so this was new. His blonde hair shined in the moonlight. "Kenny..." Kenny laughed, "Ya, dude. No parka right now." "Can I come in?" Kenny nods.

He pulls me in his room. I fall on his dirty floor. "Ow. I think I landed on a Lego." "I don't own Legos." I look under my leg. "Oh. It's part of a deformed pencil." Kenny laughs, "Yup, deformed pencils are my Legos." I get up and sit on his beds. He didn't have chairs, and I didn't plan to get more painful junk stuck in my body. "Ya, um, Kenny? Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I want to visit Craig in the morning before he leaves." Kenny gives me a look but nods, "Sure can dude. What time do you want me to wake you up?"

I shrug, "Ten maybe." Kenny smiles, "Cool. See you in the morning." "Night." I lay down on Kenny's bed and stare at the wall. Kenny is a good friend when sex isn't involved. I shut my eyes and slowly fall asleep. Kenny shook me awake, "Dude~" Kenny covers my mouth, "Your parents are here!" He whispered harshly, "If you want to go see Craig leave now!" He pulled me up to my feet and pushed me towards to window, "Go Stan!" He growled harshly. I jumped out the window, "Thanks, Ken!" I whisper to him and run.

I look to see the sun was up. I run towards the police station where they were keeping Craig. Thank god Kenny was on my side on this one! I run in and to Craig's cell. Craig was sitting in the corner and staring at the wall. "Craig! I need to hurry! My parents will be here sooner or later to drag me out of here." I tell him. Craig looks up with a somewhat surprised look. "Your here early." I roll my eyes, "Yes, now tell me who is this person? Is it Bebe? You know she's a bitch like Wendy." Craig gets up and walks over to me.

"Why do you care sooo much?" "I care only because I've been hurt alot by Wendy. And I think you don't need to be hurt especially since your leaving! Now tell me who it is!" That's when Craig used his real voice. I couldn't understand him, all I heard was sounds. His voice was so enchanting. I saw his lips move and his deep midnight eyes. I nod as he spoke, I couldn't help but nod. Then he grabbed me and brought me into a kiss. I froze and my face felt super hat. I could see Craig was slightly blushing.

I didn't know what I was doing. All I felt was Craig's tongue entering my mouth. Am I... Letting him kiss me? I try pushing him away but my arms felt weak. I felt his tongue stroke mine and then... I kissed him back. I don't know why I did, I just did. But... I'm not gay. I'm not! My stomach began to churn. Oh crap. That only happens when I used to be with Wendy! Then he pulls away. "Cr-Craig..." I couldn't speak. Craig turned away from me, "... Just keep that promise Stan. You don't it will be the end of me." I made a promise!?

Damn you Craig! Why did you have to use that voice on me on such a important matter!? I still couldn't speak out of shock so I wasn't able to ask him what it was. Craig gave me a small smile. I broke out of that frozen stance. I spoke the first question that came to mind. "What are you going to do in the five years your gone?" Where the fuck did that come from? Craig's small smile disappeared. "I won't do that to you Stan."

I don't know why I felt secured by that statement. "What do you want to do now?" Craig shrugs, "The only thing we can do is talk." "I bet that's torture for you." Craig shakes his head, "Not really. I don't mind talking to you." I blush. "Oh." Craig raises a brow, "You don't want me talking to you?" I put my hands up and shake my head, "No! It's just I didn't expect you to say that, that's all." I saw some amusement in his eyes.

Then I heard my dad's voice down the hall. "Stan! Staaan!" Crap! I look at Craig frantically, "Craig, don't let that camp change! Promise me!" Craig nodded and grabbed my waist for a hug, "I promise. Thank you. I won't forget the advice." I hear running down the hall and Craig brings me into another kiss and then pushes me away, "Just wanted another before you had to go." My mom and dad then show up and grab me, "Stan! How dare you run away from us and see him!" I didn't say anything as they pulled me away.

Craig waved goodbye and so did I. I had kissed Craig... And liked it. I guess I can't hide my feelings anymore. I'm gay for Craig Motherfucking Tucker. I just hope the camp doesn't change that.

-end of chapter-

Thank you for reviews! Keep them coming! :)


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter five: Present Day-

I couldn't believe it has been five years since that day. My parents were more then furious when they had to chase me down. I was grounded and wasn't allowed to do anything. Except go to school and straight back. That's not all. Once Craig had left I had dreams about him. Yes, you can call me a faggot. Its just... He's better than Wendy will ever be. Ever. I had tried to visit him, and to my despair they wouldn't let me in. So instead, I sent him letters.

He never returned my letter, so I sent him another. And another. And so on. For two years straight I had sent him letters. I sigh and lay back in the couch. Me and my dad were watching the game. Well, to be more precise, he was. I was just sitting there being consumed in my thoughts. I had lost interest in football. It's not because I disliked football, it was because Craig used to play football. I couldn't play if Craig wasn't there. It just felt wrong.

Clyde had token his place as the other team's leader. I had also gave up my social status. I just didn't care on who-did-this and who-did-that. It got old. No wonder Kyle got annoyed when Chompokomon came out and he didn't know what to do. I rub my head and get up. "Night dad." "Night Stan." I went upstairs to my room. Craig was due to come back soon. Either today or tomorrow. It would make me feel better to know when.

When I opened my bedroom door, Craig's guinea pig, Stripe whistled. "Yes, yes, I know. More fucking food." Mrs. Tucker gave me his guinea pig. I was surprised I was allowed to take care of it, I guess mom got tired of me trampling around the house when I got bored. The only thing I stopped because Stripe kept me up all the gone damn time. It was like his fur was on fire! I don't understand how Craig could take it.

I give the guinea some bagged food and plop on my bed. That guinea was also getting old. I bet he lived through World War 1 for all I know. I turn off my lamp and turn on my back to look at the ceiling. There was nothing special about the ceiling, but I was going back into my thoughts. I turn to my side to look out my window. I wasn't for sure that I saw a shooting star or not, it was quite cloudy. I sigh and bury my face in the pillow.

Goodnight Craig.

I opened my eyes to my phone beeping. I reach for my phone from under my pillow and open it. My eyes widen as I read the message. It was from Kyle, and he told me Craig came back. Last night. And he's coming to school today! My heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest and run to him. Craig is back! Oh my god, ohmygodohmygodohmygod!

I jumped out of bed and put on my shoes. I had slept in my clothes so it didn't matter. I grab my hat and jacket and run downstairs. I run past my mom and out the door. All I cared about was seeing Craig. I had so many questions to ask him. Did you get my letters? How was the camp? Are you OK? Did you miss me?

I run to the bus-stop and ran into Kyle. "Dude, slow down!" He said almost falling over as I ram into him. "Sorry!" I grab onto the bus-stop sign, catching my balance. "I got your text." "Yes, I can see that." Kyle said eyeing me. I take a deep breath of air and give him a nervous smile, "How did you know he was back?" Kyle rolled his eyes, "Mom told me at breakfast and gave me a scolding saying that if he starts anything call her right away and she will send him back to camp." I shiver with fear.

Craig being sent back to camp will be a nightmare! I can't let that happen! "How did your mom hear?" I ask, keeping the fear and horror out of my voice. "She got the call from Mrs. Tucker. I heard part of they're conversation last night but I didn't catch much." "What did they say?" Kyle shrugged. "Mostly like "I think Craig is the same", and "If he does anything, I will teach him myself" sort of thing." I frown. "Weird conversation." Kyle nods.

"How is it going, fags?" I heard Cartman say as he wobbled his fat-ass over to us. He never lost weight. He just gained it. Me and Kyle rolled our eyes in unison. "Shut up, your the only fag here." Kyle retorted. It was sorta true. I was once talking to Butters on the way to school one day. Cartman somehow became the subject of our conversation and Butters told me that he told him, that Cartman touched dicks with his cousin.

I told that to Kyle, and he was one happy soul for the rest of the day. "I am not, Jew!" Cartman yelled. I laughed at the memory. Kyle had kept that black-mail ever since. I just wondered what he was saving it for. "Stop laughing you emo-bitch!" I stop. That was the first I heard Cartman call me that. It was odd because I wasn't wearing anything that would make anyone call me emo. "What the hell Cartman, I'm not fucking emo!"

Cartman glares at me, "Yes you are. You have no social status. You have emo-sydrome." I glare at Cartman, "That's stupid. There is no such thing!" Cartman crosses his arms. "Yes, it is. You have the signs." I cross my arms as well, "Really? What are the signs?" Cartman starts counting his fingers, "The first sign is denial, then you get interested in dark clothing and makeup. And before you know it your watching gay-porn."

I lower my arms, "Dude, that's just fucked up. There is no such thing, you sick freak." "Craig had emo-sydrome." Once that left his mouth my fist contacted to his fat skull. He stumbled backward, almost falling over. I glared darkly at him. "That so-called syndrome doesn't exist. So shut the fuck up, fat-ass." Cartman stared at me, looking like he was going to cry. The bus came shortly after. I guess Kenny had 'trouble' getting here.

Kyle and Cartman didn't say anything when I got in a seat by myself. I see the school come into view. It had been rebuilt differently since Kenny burnt down the school. They lost the old design with the fire. It was slightly taller and had a attic. No one was allowed up there, except the goth kids secretly go there when no one pays attention. Which is all the time. I never gone there before. In the attic. I had a fear of them.

There was this one time me and Kyle were watching this new series on this channel. (I forget what is was) and there series was called, Lost Tapes. And this family moved in this house with a attic and a basement. There was a creature that lived there. I think it was supposed to be a 'vampire' but I doubt it. It looked nothing like a fucking vampire! It made a nest in the attic and this animal control dude got killed by it.

I never want to go in any type of attic after that. I was even scared to go in my basement for awhile. Kyle made all sort of scientific reasons it didn't exist, but I didn't believe him. It looked to realistic for me. I shake the disturbing thoughts out of my head and search for Craig right when I get off the bus and run into the school. I immediately go into the cafeteria, and didn't find him. I looked everywhere in the school until I go outside. He was where the goths usually were. Except they were not there.

I guess they were in the attic. Freaks. I look at Craig. He had his normal chullo hat with the yellow poofball. It was his jacket that was different. It was light blue and black striped. I thought it was odd that Craig was wearing stripes. I smile anyways, "Welcome back, Tucker." Craig looks up at me. He had a blank face and, naturally, he flipped me off. I gave a sigh of relief. Craig hasn't changed that I'm aware of. "Nice to see you again, Marsh." My heart jumped.

His real voice... Not even my dreams could mimic its charming tone. I give a weak nod of the head. Damn, I can't talk when he uses that voice. Damn you Craig! I see Craig smile softly then it disappears. "Come sit by me." His monotone snapped me out of it. "Why do you use that monotone?" I ask when I sat down by him. I soon realized how stupid that question was. He didn't answer. I guess he knew I realized the answer by then.

"Stan, how was it having me gone for soooo long?" That question I didn't expect to come from him. But I answered truthfully. "It sucked. I stopped playing football because it was useless without you. I even gave up my social status. Nothing was the same." I sounded like a fucking girl! I mentally slapped myself. I didn't mention everything went to shit. I had to drink more than usual to keep the shit away. Fucking shit.

I see Craig's lips twitch a little. I decide to ask my questions. "How was camp? Did you get my letters?" Craig's eyes widen a bit. I saw a flash of anger go threw his eyes. "You sent me letters?" I fucking knew it! Those bastards never gave him my letters! Fucking shit-eating-son-of-a~"Ya, I did." I interrupt my own thoughts. Craig nodded in understanding, "How long did you send them?" I take a deep breath, "For around the first two years I think." Craig sighed and crossed him arms. He glared at the sky.

"Stupid shit holes. The camp sucked ass. We had to sing songs and dance. They forced me to smile and forced me to laugh. They even tried to stop me using my monotone. There is only one person in this shitty world that can hear my real voice!" I blushed at that. Craig just admitted that I'm the only one that can hear his real voice. I... couldn't help but blush. "It got worse. They put me in a white room, no doors, no windows. It was well hidden, the doors. The only things there were... those..." He stopped and shut his eyes.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he opened his eyes to look at me. "Nevermind. Come on, lets go inside." I watched as he got up and let out his hand for me. What was Craig talking about? Who were 'they'? I was hesitant for a moment. I got a vibe that Craig was hiding something from me. I thought it was the best to keep quiet and not ask him, so I took his hand and he lead me inside the school. Craig... What did they do to you?

All I felt was frustration. The days went well, it was just Craig wasn't in any of my classes. You know why? The school and my parents (along with Kyle's, Kenny's and fucking Cartman's) were making sure of that! Only time I could hang out with Craig was at lunch or begging and after school. Maybe on the weekends if I snuck out. Craig didn't like the whole concept either. I sigh and sit back in my seat. I hate school more than ever now. If I can't hang out with Craig freely, how can I enjoy life?

Stupid parents and 'we know more than you and know what's better for you' crap. That's all it is. Crap, crap, crap! I stare at the chalk board. I was in math. Stupid math and your numbers of confusion! I look down at my notebook. I had began to draw not too long ago. I open my notebook to a certain picture. It was a picture of Craig. Yes, call me a girl if you fucking will, but it's a good picture. The best one I drew so far. Craig was surrounded by guinea pigs, (his favorite animal), and I was there. I hate drawing myself but I thought "If I'm going to draw Craig, I better be there too."

I shut my notebook and put it my lap. The thing that bothered me the most was, I didn't know if I'm dating Craig. He would hold my hand when nobodies looking or give me a kiss on the cheek. I guess we would be dating, but I'm not sure. How the hell do you even ask a guy out anyways?! Is it the same as asking a girl out? How the hell do you do that? Espeacaily if it's Craig! Wendy starts poking me in the shoulder. I try to ignore her, but it's starts getting painful when she starts using the point of her pencil.

"Stop stabbing me." I growl harshly at her. She rolls her eyes. "Why did you stop playing football? You were a great player." I raise a brow, "Why is that important now?" Wendy shrugs. "Craig is back, I thought that would make you want to play football again so you can kick his ass. You always did that when he was around." I shake my head, erasing the memories in my head. "That was a long time ago." Wendy begins to whine, "You still didn't answer my question!" I bit my tongue. She knew how much I hated whining, especially from her. He high pitched shriek.

She reminded me of Cartman, and he reminded me of a spoiled rich brat. Not comparing him with Token. She had no idea how well she would be with Cartman. "Wendy, just shut the fuck up." I tell her. I didn't look at her, but I knew she was glaring at me. So what if she was? I didn't care about her whining, bitch ass. She needed to leave me alone. I didn't want her to interview me now that I stopped playing football. She was class president. Stupid bitch.

After school I was encountered by fat-lard Cartman. "What do you want?" I have spent less time with my friends, mostly because my mom kept giving me long time chores so I didn't spend time with Craig, it just made it worse though. The more time with chores the more time with Craig. The negative side... Less time with friends. Get the pattern? "Why you hanging out with Cold Corpse Craig? Getting that emo-sydrome like I was warning you about?" God, Cartman was so annoying.

Why can't he just leave like Craig did. The world would be better off without him. "Cartman, how many times do I have to tell you, that fucking syndrome doesn't exist!?" Kyle and Kenny were gone. I could tell or they would have come over here by now. Cartman glares at me. "Cartman, I bet if you look it up on the internet, you would be proven wrong." "No, it's real!" I roll my eyes, "Where did you hear it from?"

"A friend of mine in California." I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Whatever, I'm going home." I try to walk away but he gets in my way again. "Nope, I want payback from that punch you gave me that other day." I glare at him, "Is that really necessary?" "Yes, it is." I sigh and take off my backpack. "I am seriously going to kick your ass." I tell him as a warning. Cartman raises his bulging arms in response. I go first and punch him in the face. Cartman punches me in the gut.

I gasp in surprise and pain. We both stumble back. I gain balance quickly and go after him again. I throw random punches, but Cartman manages to grab one of my hands and stomps and my left foot. I yelp in pain and then gets punched in the face. I saw black and feel my butt land in something wet and cold. Fat people can crush your feet without a single effort. Remember that. Once I gain focus, I saw Craig beating the crap out of Cartman. Where the hell did he come from?

I look down to see what the hell was making my ass freeze and I saw dirty slush and melting snow. I glare at Cartman, "Fuck you, fat-ass!" Craig turned his head and looked at me. He ran over to me and helped me up. "Stan, are you ok?" He asked, looking me over. "Stupid fucker." I heard Cartman growl at Craig. He was holding his nose. Good. I hoped it was either broken and bleeding. I nod at Craig, "I'm fine. Thank you." I tell him. Craig nods and turns to Cartman.

"I'm just getting started, Eric." I heard Craig say. It didn't sound like his normal monotone. It sounded darker and more hallow with a hint of anger. I frown and look up at Craig. He had his normal blank face. But his eyes shone pure hatred and anger. "Let's get it on then!" Cartman shouted and put up his fists again. Damn. His nose was fine. Craig shook his head. "This isn't the place or time. I'll take you there when I'm ready."

What the hell was Craig talking about? Cartman was as confused as I was. What place was Craig talking about? Cartman shrugged. "Fine. But if it isn't until this week, I'm going to set it. Got it?" Craig gave a small crooked smile. "Agreed." Cartman walked away. Something didn't seem right on what just happened. Craig looked me over again, "Are you sure you are ok?" He asks. His normal monotone had returned. I give him a look, "Ya. I'm fine. What place are you talking about?" I had to ask.

"I can't even tell you. But don't worry, Stan. Your a guest." I frown, "A guest?" Craig gives me a warm smile. My heart skips a beat. I swear, Craig's smile could melt all the snow in South Park. "Yes, a guest." Craig ensured. His smile disappeared after he said that. "I'll walk you home." He grabbed my wrist and lead me away from school. He held my wrist firmly in his hand all the way to my house. Place? Guest? Craig is being confusing. Ever since he came back, he has acted somewhat strange.

He rarely ate at lunch. And when he did he sat with me eating either a muffin or a bar of candy with his lunch. He never hangs around Clyde, Tweek or Token anymore. I came to a realization. Craig did change... but not around me. He always seemed normal around me. Just when around other people he was different. Craig did use his monotone, he flipped people off. But that was only when he was around me. When he was alone with me... He gives me small amounts of affection.

Just... what was Craig planning? I see my house a block away. I look at Craig. What was he thinking? Did his thoughts change? I wondered. Then a image pops into my head. "Craig, I have your guinea pig. Do you want him back?" Craig blinks and stops. "You... have Stripe?" I nod. "Yes, come on. You want to see him?" I pull on his arm leading him to my house. Craig nods and follows me. I had forgotten I had Stripe until now. We run into my house and up into my room. Craig followed shortly.

I lead him to the cage next to my window. Craig goes over and opens the cage door. I hear squeaks from the guinea pig as Craig gently picked him up. "You've grown into a old bastard haven't you, Stripe?" He asked the guinea. At the sound of Craig's monotone the guinea whistled loudly, as if it was happy to be back into it's owners arms. Craig chuckled. He then turned to me and kissed me deeply. My face felt hot as I felt Craig's warm tongue enter my mouth searching for mine.

I had waited for this kiss for a long time. I kiss back hungrily, feeling light headed as I did. He broke the kiss to send Stripe back to his cage. Once the guinea was back in his cage, Craig pushed me. I landed on my bed with a mild thud. I opened my mouth to protest but he climbed on top of me and filled my mouth with his hungry tongue. He then pulled away, his cheeks slightly red. He smirked, "Missed me, Stanny Boy?"

"Of course I did." I managed to say. Then he began to rub my slightly aroused member with his dry humping. Craig's smirk grew wider when he saw my face. "You like that?" Oh god, he's using that voice! I feel my pants bulge. Craig then sits on my legs and begins to fiddle with my pants. "Cr-Craig?" He doesn't answer as he unbuttons and unzips my pants. He then slides his hand in. His cold fingertips touch my aroused member, causing me to gasp.

"Don't get too exited now, Marsh. I'm just fore playing." I hear that angelic voice say to me. Oh god! He's pumping me now. I bite my bottom lip, he was watching me with that smirk on his face. "You look sooo sexy right now, Stanny Boy." He tells me. I would reply but what he was doing to me... It just wouldn't let me talk. I begin to moan as he pulled down my underwear and began to engulf my member. His hands hand moved to my hips. He licked my head and sucked the tip affectionately.

Then the door slammed open. We both look over to see my mom staring at us with wide eyes. Craig stared at her with a blank face, "I think we should have locked the door." I nod. "Stanly Marsh! What the hell are you doing!?" She screamed at me. I didn't know how to answer her except slowly get up and pull up my underwear and jeans. I button and zip them up and look at her nervously. "Uh..." Craig gets up and stretches his arms not even looking at her, "I have come to get Stripe. But I got distracted."

I stare at him. He looked at me and shrugged. "It's true." I would have laughed, but if you knew my mom, she was as bad as Sheila. "Craig Tucker. I forbid you to ever see my son again." My mother said firmly. "And Stan, you are going to have a talk with me and your father when he gets home. Got it? Craig, leave. Now." Craig glared at my mom and picks up his guineas cage. He then turns to me and kisses me right in front of my mom. My eyes widen and Craig whispers in my ear, "She will not stand between me and you. You are mine."

He glares at her again and turns to me with a serious look. I nod and he goes right past her and leaves the house. I hear the front door slam. My mom was still standing there glaring at me. "Stan, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I shrug, "I don't know..." She crosses her arms. "Camp Smiles didn't work on that fucking Craig Tucker, but I bet it will work on you. I will not allow my son to be gay for that motherfucker." I glare at her, "I will not go to that camp just because I'm gay."

"Your a christian Stan. You know God doesn't approve of gays and lesbians." I roll my eyes, "If that's true, why the hell did he create us?" I growl. She waves her hand at me, "Stan, we are not continuing this conversation until your dad gets here." She walks in my room and locks the window. "You are not running away like last time, so your coming downstairs with me." She grabs my arm and forcefully pulls me out of my room.

No matter what they do to me or how much they scold me, I love Craig enough to die for him.

-end of chapter-

Thank you for everyone's reviews! :) They inspire me to keep writing! Tell me how I did please!


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter six: Missing-

Dad didn't do much, except argue with mom. He didn't mind I was gay for Tucker. Thank god he was on my side. Mom said I could see Craig... Just not alone. She doesn't like the idea of a gay son. I didn't really to expect her to anyway. I go to my room and look at the empty spot at my desk. Guess I didn't have to take care of Craig's guinea anymore. To be honest, I liked that noisy rodent. He reminded me of Craig when I was down. Now he was gone.

I envied that guinea. To be held and cared for by Craig's gental hands. I sigh and sit on my bed. Why did mom have to interrupt us? Craig was right. We should have locked that damned door. I laugh quietly to myself. I look at the time. 7:00 pm. I remove my hat and put it on my dresser, "Guess I better do my homework." I look around for my backpack. I frown than face-palm. "Damn it! I forgot at school. Damn you Cartman!" I nearly shout at myself.

I get up and unlock my window. Better get it as fast as I can. I didn't want my parents to think I was going to see Craig, as much tempting as that sounds anyway. I climb down the tree and run towards the school. I ran until I lost all my breath. I walked up to the school yard and saw my backpack. I frown when I pick it up. It was unzipped... I look through my things. Everything was there. I gasp and grab my notebook. I flip through all the pages and go to where the picture I drew of Craig and me.

It was gone. Where. The. Fuck. Was it!? I search through my whole backpack again. It wasn't there! Oh god, where the hell was it!? Who took it? Who?! Was it Wendy? If it was Wendy I'm doomed! She will use it against me! No, what if it was Cartman!? That would be worst! Who the hell went through my backpack?! I zip up my backpack slowly and search the ground. Hoping whoever it was might have dropped it. To my dismay, they didn't.

I go through the list of people I think went through my backpack. Wendy, Cartman, Kyle and Bebe. Wendy and Bebe would be a team so I thought that would work for them. If they got my picture they will either use it against me or embarrass me in front of the whole school. Cartman on the other hand, will use it to his advance to make me do whatever he wants. Kyle... I have no idea what he would do if he saw that.

But I know he wouldn't do anything that to me... at least I hope so. I walk home, lost in my thoughts. I climb up the tree and through my window. Luckily, my parents didn't know I was gone. I shut my window and re-lock it. Whoever had my picture... I hope it landed in good hands. I don't want to deal with fucking drama. Either I hoped I got it back... Or never to be returned without the drama at the end. My parents knowing I am gay is enough for me. More people knowing... I rather die.

I don't mind if Kyle and Kenny knew. Cartman will be a loud mouth and tell the whole world, "Hey! Stan is a fag for Craig! Let's all laugh at him!" That will be my demise for sure. I empty my backpack to make sure it wasn't crushed by all my books and pencils. I groan and throw myself on my bed. It wasn't there! I stare at the ceiling. Why didn't I just leave it in my room? In my desk? Because I'm stupid that's why.

I get up angrily and shut off my light. Fuck homework. I had enough for today. I throw my hat on the floor along with my jacket. I take off my pants and go into bed. I'd rather die in my sleep than see what happens in the morning. God, I hate the world so much. I look out my window into the night sky. The night... Why did it remind me of Craig's eyes? I shake the thought. This is a question for you Stan, why are you such a fag? I ask myself.

I pull the blankets over my head. Because I love Craig. I answer myself before going to into a not so peaceful sleep.

I get up the next morning tired as hell. I get dressed and put up my books and crap back into my backpack. I grab my hat and jacket and check my phone. Kenny had texted me.

K: Hey dude. You awake yet?  
S: Ya. Now I am.

I reply and slowly go downstairs. Ever had that feeling that you just want to sleep forever? That's how I feel right now. Tired as hell and never want to wake up. I put on my jacket and het when I reach the front door. "Stan! Come and eat breakfast!" Mom calls from the kitchen. "I'll eat at school!" I call back to her. Before she could protest I walk out of the house and shut the front door. I get a response from Kenny.

K: Dude, Craig is at our bus-stop. Wanna walk to school instead?

I frown. Why is everybody trying to avoid Craig?

S: No, dude. I don't want to walk. I'm too fucking tired.

That was true. The other part... I just wanted to be with Craig. I saw them come into view. Craig had his striped jacket on. I smile and jog over to them. I was too tired to run, but I felt some energy when I saw Craig. Kenny smiles and waves to me when he saw me. Craig gave a small smile and flipped me off. Kenny glares at Craig.

Kenny defiantly didn't like Craig, and he wasn't afraid to show it. Craig returns the glare. "Hey, Ken. Where's Kyle and Cartman?" I ask when I got in hearing range with Kenny. Craig answered, "They left because I showed up. I suppose they don't want to hang around a 'Cold Corpse'." Kenny scoffed, "You were born dead, unlike Stan and me." I was surprised to hear that from Kenny. He usually is a kind person like Kyle, but this was different.

Craig smirks, "Born dead? I least I didn't fuck my mother inside-out, perv." Kenny looked at Craig like he was going to kill him. "What's up with you two?" I ask. Craig looked at me and shrugged. Kenny glared at Craig with a deadly look and grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side. Craig's expression darkened and turned angry when Kenny did that. Craig seemed a bit protective, I noted to myself.

"Stan, we need to walk to school." Kenny said in a hushed voice. I frown, "Why? The bus will be here in any minute." I protest. Kenny shook his head and started to pull me away, "Craig is being an asswhole, that's why?" I force my feet into the snowy earth to stay, but damn, Kenny was strong. "So? You can just ignore him." "Let Stan go." I looked to see Craig death glaring Kenny. I felt Kenny let go of me but put his hand on my shoulder. Craig's eyes narrowed and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to him by his side.

Kenny looked at me to Craig, then back to me. Everyone was quiet when the bus pulled up. Craig was first to break the silence. "Don't let me catch you pulling Stan around like that again. Kenny McCormick." Craig threatened. His usual monotone was now darker and deadly sounding. Kenny just glared, "Shut your mouth, Tucker. He's my friend, and I better not catch you treating him like you own him, you son-of-a-bitch."

Craig laughed. It the first time I heard him laugh, but it didn't sound like a happy laugh. It sounded a bit crazed and high pitched. Kenny looked Craig over like he was crazy. The only thought that came to mind on why Craig laughed like that was to scare Kenny. Craig wasn't crazy, he just wanted to scare Kenny. We get on the bus, I saw Kyle and Cartman in the back. I didn't feel like sitting by them so I sat next to Craig. Kenny went in the back with Kyle and fat-ass.

I lean a bit on Craig. I was too tired to care who saw. Craig looked down at me and messed with my hair. It felt nice, and I closed my eyes. It felt like time went fast because Craig nudged me, "Wake up, Stanny. We are at school." I yawn and stand up. Craig followed suit and followed me off the bus. I stretch when I got outside. "Why can't I just sleep all day? It will alot more easier to wake up." Craig nodded, "I agree. Hey look at this." He said pointing at a poster. It read:

**_Dear all South Park students, _**

**_There will an act at South Park High School and all must attend, and that's not all! _**

**_There will be a talent contest, and who ever wins will go to Stark's Pond to see the circus._**

**_Everyone will enter and must come up with a individual act. _**

**_It will be held Thursday at 9:00 pm._**

**_ signed, the mayor and principal._**

I reread it. "That is one strange poster." I comment. Craig nods. "It is. And a circus is involved. Must be really serious." "Why are they forcing us to do this?" I ask. I felt like I was being tortured. First, I lose a serious picture. And now I have to enter a talent contest. Great. Fucking great. Craig shrugs, "We have to enter. Come on, I bet there is an announcement." He walked away. I glance back at the poster and follow Craig. That poster was weird.

And Craig was right. There was an announcement. The principal held the meeting in the cafeteria. "I bet you all have seen the posters." She announced. I heard some people murmur and whisper behind me. She continued, "If not, here is the rules. I want everyone to attend the talent show, and whoever wins will go to the circus in the woods by Stark's Pond. There will be more than one winner." Clyde raised his hand, "What if we don't have a talent?"

The principal shrugged, "Just come up with something, like a play or artwork." That got my attention. I can draw or paint, but... I never did that in front of anyone. I never went to art class. I look at Craig, he was looking at me. "You can draw. Stan, I can help you with that." I nod. "I guess. how are you going to help?" Craig looked at his hands. "I can help you get the paint and drawing pads." He offered. I smile, "Thanks."

I yawn and hang me head. Damn I was tired. Then Kyle raised his hand, "Is it this Thursday?" "Yes, Kyle. Anymore questions?" It was quiet. "Good. Everyone go to class. At lunch we are going to decorate. We got two days before Thursday." Everyone around me got up. Craig who was beside me didn't move. "Are you ok, Stanny Boy?" He asked in a concerned tone. "I'm too fucking tired." I complain. He was silent. I look at him through my hair. "Come on lets skip then. You can come to my house and sleep." He told me and helped me up.

One thing for sure, this has been one eventful week. I follow Craig to his house and he sneaks me in his room. I wasn't expecting all the colors. One wall and paint splattered on it that looked like someone killed a unicorn that had rainbow blood. Another wall had neon green and blue splaters with hints of pink. I stared at Craig. He smiled, "You like it? I did it myself." I force a nod, "Did you get this from camp?" Craig twitched, "L-lets not mention camp at the moment. You need to sleep." He went over to his bed and patted the covers.

I walked over to him and sat on the bed. He went on the other end of the bed and laid down. I blushed and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. My blush grew. He smiled, "I'm glad your not like your friends, Stan." I give him a look, "What is that supposed to mean?" I ask a bit offended. Craig still had that smile on his face, "You wouldn't understand because you were friends with them when you were in pre-school. They are just plain asswholes."

"They are not asswholes~" I felt his breath next to my ear. "Like I said, you knew them since you were in pre-school." I blink. That was true... Were my friends really asswholes? Craig licked my lips, I pull away and he chuckled. "Stanny Boy, do I embarrass you?" I didn't answer his question. Craig pulled me closer until there were no space between us. "Craig... Stop." I protest. Craig nips my ear and whispers, "Come on. My parents aren't here, and neither is your mom to interrupt us." I push on his chest, "Craig, no. Not yet!" Craig frowned, "You didn't stop me at your house."

I bite my bottom lip. "But... That was then..." I couldn't come up with a good excuse. It seemed right at the time, but now I was scared. I haven't lost my virginity yet... I didn't want to rush in this 'thing' I have with Craig. I look Craig in the eyes. He had this emotion I couldn't read, his eyes flashed and he sighed. "I have an idea. Let's make a date. How about Thursday?" "With the talent thing going on? Do we have time?" Craig smiled knowingly. "Of course you have time for a little bit of Craig."

I smiled nervously and cuddled with Craig. Why am I such a girl around Craig? He has this spell over me. I fucking love spell. Craig began to hum. It sounded familiar... I knew I heard it before, just where? He was humming the song with his real voice. I began to feel even more drowsy and my eyes fluttered shut. Why am I so in love with Craig? And why is his voice so god damn enchanting? I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up Craig had his TV on and he had his arm around my waist.

I looked at the TV and I saw clowns. Evil looking clowns. Craig hasn't noticed I was awake yet. He was consumed in the whole movie. I moved a little and he didn't look at me. I frowned. What the hell was wrong with him? He was glued to the fucking movie. I sat up and he just sat there, his arm still at my waist though. I pushed him and he jumped, "Ahhk!" He yelped and looked at me. I was frowning at him. "Are you OK?" I ask. I was concerned. Nobody I knew will do that to a movie.

He stared at me and put on a blank face. "Oh. Your awake. Did you sleep well?" "You didn't sleep at all." I noted. Craig removed his arm from my waist and looked at the movie, "Killer Klowns From Outer Space. Its a good movie, do you like clowns?" I shrug, "They're OK I guess. Why do you ask?" Craig shrugged. "They are creepy but fun to hang around when they aren't giving you orders." I give him a look, "What?" Craig looked at me, "Clowns. Just talking about clowns."

He pulls out his phone and looks at the time. "School should be over soon. Want so catch something to eat?" I nod and get up. I see my hat on the floor and pick it up. I look at Craig and he smirked, "I couldn't help but mess with your hair." I glare at him playfully and put on my hat. "Where are we going?" Craig gave a thoughtful look as he paused the movie. "Hmmm... Let's go to Tweak's." I nod, "OK." He takes my hand and leads me downstairs, "Um... Are you sure it's OK to hold hands in public?" I ask nervously and he stops to open his front door.

"If someone has a problem they better say that to my face." His monotone was firm and cool. Something told me that if someone did do that, they were going to get their ass kicked and severed back to them. We walk to Tweak's without a problem. Craig walked in the coffee shop with my hand in his. I felt nervous with all the eyes on me. A part of me wanted to pull my hand away from Craig, another wanted to flip the people off and prove to them that Craig was mine. God, I confuse myself.

Craig took his order. He had a chocolate cappuccino with a muffin. I took a plain cup of coffee with creamier and sugar. I didn't take any took our coffee and sat by the window. Craig took a bite out of his muffin. I didn't know flavor he took, but for some reason he just seemed to love muffins. I took a sip of my coffee. I never was a fan of coffee, but I craved it right now. "So why were you watching a clown movie?" I asked.

Craig licked the whip cream off the top of his cappuccino. "I was in the mood for some clowns." He pinched his nose and, "Honk." I laugh, "Wow, dude. You actually sounded like a clown honking his nose." Craig smiled softly, "I practice." "Why?" Craig shrugged, "Just habit." I smile, "I'm glad your back Craig." I didn't intend to say that, but I was glad I did. Craig's eyes widened and he blushed. Not a small blush like I usually see, this one filled his whole cheeks. Craig looked away from me, embarrass.

"I-I am too." I don't know he blushed. I looked at the time and face-palmed. School was over an hour ago. "I better get going Craig. See you tomorrow, OK?" Craig nodded, "Do you want me to walk you home?" I shake my head, "No, I don't want to cause my mom to freak out again." He nods. I walk home thinking about what happened. I am dating Craig Tucker. I agreed to have sex with him this Thursday. Wow, this week is jammed.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. I walk in the front door to be greeted by my mom. And on the coffee table were lots and lots of letters. I stare blankly at them. "What are those?" I ask swallowing the knot in my throat. I had a hunch on what they were. "They are letters you sent to the camp." She said. She was sitting on the couch not looking at me. I felt my knees buckle under me. "Why... Are they here?" I ask slowly managing words to come out of my mouth.

"They were sent back in the mail. I kept them and read them. I wondered why you would send letters to him in the first place." My hand covered my mouth to keep down a frustrated scream from escaping my mouth. She... kept them!? She never told me about the letters! She saw my going through the mail looking for a letter from Craig or at a returned letter from the camp! She tortured me for two... no... Five fucking years! She didn't care about my love for Craig!

I stood up went into the kitchen.I grabbed a grocery bag. I went back into the living room and threw every last letter in to the bag. I left the house. I slammed the front door behind and went back to Tweak's Coffee. Craig was still there finishing off his cappuccino. I walk in and he gives me a confused look. "What's in the bag?" He asked, curious. "Come to the park with me." I grabbed Craig's arm and dragged him out of the cafe. "Stan, what's wrong?" I didn't answer as I took him to the main park of town.

He was going to see those letters. Now.

-end of chapter-

Please review and tell me how I did! Thank you! :)


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter seven: Letters and A Party-

I dragged Craig all the way to the main park. No one was there today, thank god. I didn't want to deal with people bothering me with such a important matter. Craig had this worried look all the way there. "Stan, what's wrong?" He asked when he stopped at a bench next to some trees. I hand him the bag, "You should read these. My mom kept them from me." Craig took the bag and opened it. "Letters?" He picked up an envelope and examined it. "It's been opened..."

I nod, "My mom read them when they got returned." He looks at me, "The letters you sent me, got sent back?" I nod. He takes out the paper inside and begins reading. I sat down on the bench and let him read. He read one after another. He didn't speak through the whole thing. I just sat there and watched his expressions. Yes, I know boring. But I bet you if you watch Craig closely, you can see he loses his mask very often.

It was fun to watch, to see his face change through his disguise. I see it as this: Craig doesn't want people to use his emotions against him. So, if you watch him in certain situations, you can see his mask falter. I remember that one time with the Jesus bracelet. Craig got the authorities on my ass and ruined my fame. I thank him for it. He taught me a lie leads to a bad path in fame. I look at the letters he read.

He has already read a half-years worth of letters! Damn he is a fast reader! Craig sighs and drops the letter he was reading. "Damn. You sent a god damn lot of letters. I'm going to have to take these home." I nod. "What do you think?" Craig looks at me and at the letters. "Your going to keep me up all night with these things." He smiles, "And I'm glad you got them back from your mom. Now I know what you wrote me all those years ago."

I return his smile and he puts all the letters back into the bag. "You going back home, Stan?" I shake my head. "No way. Not right now anyways." Craig nods. His smile disappears when Kenny and Kyle came over. I hadn't noticed they had came to the park when we were putting up the letters. "Hey, Stan. Do you want to hang out with us?" Kyle asked. Kenny and Craig were glaring at each other. I shrug, "Um, sure. Craig do you want to come?" Kenny growled, "As long as he stays away from me and doesn't start anything with you."

I frown. "Kenny, calm down. Craig isn't going to do anything. Right?" I look at Craig. He crossed his arms and glowered at Kenny. Craig was way taller than Kenny by the way. Kenny was like a shrimp compared to Craig. I forgot to mention that. "As long they don't try anything. Isn't that right, McCormick?" He spat at Kenny. What has them all riled up? Craig flipped off Kenny. Kyle poked me in the shoulder. "Come on. Let's go to Stark's Pond and see if it's frozen." I nod and follow Kyle. Craig and Kenny were behind us doing their own thing.

"So what's up with you and Craig?" Kyle whispered to me. I look at him and rub my arm nervously. "Just stuff." I answer him. "'Just stuff'?" He asked. He sounded a bit angry. "I'm your Super Best Friend and you start hanging out with Craig like we're nothing?!" His harsh whisper got me feeling guilty. It was true. I was ignoring my best friend. "I'm sorry, dude. You want to hang out with me tomorrow?" I offer. Kyle smiles. "Alright. I forgive you. Come on!" He yelled the last part and runs into the nearby woods.

I heard Kenny and Craig arguing so I stop and look behind me and listen in. "Listen here, McCormick. Stan is **mine**. You got it? Leave your dirty mits off him!" Craig growled. They were fighting over me? Why? "Ha ha, Tucker. Your the one who lost. You left for five years. Do you really know him? No. I'm his closest friend here." I see Craig taking a deep breath. "Do you know who the fuck your talking to? I am Craig Motherfucking Tucker. Your just a performer of this world. And what the world has in store for you is only just begun."

I got confused at the last part. "Alright, Tucker." Kenny snickered. "Let's make a deal, at the talent show, me against you. If I win I get Stan. You give up on him. And if you win, you can keep him. Deal?" I was even more confused. Why won't Craig just say we are dating? We are... right? Craig smirked. "If only you knew, Kenny. If only you knew." Kenny raised a brow. "Knew what?" Craig's smirk grew wider, "Knew how much you are going to 'lose'." Craig chuckled and walked away. I left and went over to Kyle.

Whatever I witnessed... I knew that me and Craig weren't dating. I guess it takes more than a kiss and sleeping (somewhat) together. And even nearly having sex to be together. What am I to Craig? A fuckbuddy? I don't want to be anyones fuckbuddy... I want someone to be with forever. And if I turn out to be a fuckbuddy to Craig... That will break my heart. And I can't stand another heartbreak. Like I told him... I will die. I literally will. Kyle smiled when he saw me. "Hey Stan! The pond is frozen! Doesn't it look beautiful?" He asked me.

I nod. "Ya. Is it safe to walk on?" Kyle shrugged. "i don't know." I heard Craig and Kenny behind me. I sigh, "Let's see if it is." Kenny goes up beside me, "I wouldn't go on that ice just yet, Stan." I raise a brow, "How do you know?" I ask. Kenny points at the edge of the pond. There was spot of unfrozen ice. "That means it needs more time to freeze." Kenny announced and put his arm around my shoulder. I pushed his arm off.

Kenny gave me a look. I shrug. Kyle looked at Kenny and at me. "Right... Come on lets go to my house." I frown, "Doesn't your mom hate Craig?" I ask. Kyle nods, "Ya. But shes not home. My dad is too busy in the basement doing a case on something." "And what are we going to do there?" Craig asked. He looked bored. Even for him. Kyle shrugged, "I don't care. We can us my car and drive around. I heard Bebe is having a party."

Kenny smirked, "Lets go. I wanna party." Craig shrugged, "Sure. What about you, Stan?" I smile, "Hell ya! I haven't been to a party in awhile."

Bebe's House

We all went to the party at 10pm. I was getting wasted. Kyle and Kenny were laughing at something in the corner of the room. All I could hear was loud music and people talking. I looked for Craig and I couldn't find him. Whatever, we weren't together anyways. I'm just a fucking fuckbuddy to him anyways. He wouldn't admit it. If he doesn't then I don't see the point about going out with him. I take another swig of my drink. Someone bumped into me and I looked up.

Some dude was dressed up like a fucking clown. He had black smeared around his lips that looked like a huge smile and black around the eyes with a streak that made it look like tears. He was wearing a plain white shirt with black dress pants. He had raven hair like me. Something about him was familiar though... He tilted his head at me.

He pointed at me then to upstairs. I frown at him, "What?" My words slurred out of my mouth. He smiled and picked me up. I didn't care at this point. I was too fucking drunk to care. He took me upstairs and opened a door. It was probably a guest room. He set me down on the bed and began kissing me. I pushed him away, "Dude... Do I know you?" I ask, trying to sound firm. The guy in front of me nodded his head.

He spoke, "Of course you know me." I heard a voice like that before. It sounded dark, but charming at the same time. The clown kissed me again. I didn't kiss back, I pushed him away again. "Dude. Who the fuck are you...?" I asked. I wanted another drink and see if Craig was downstairs. The clown chuckled and pushed me down on the bed so I was on my back. Is he going to rape me? "I'm the clown of your dreams, Stan." I frown, "How the hell do you know my name?"

The clown smiled softly at me with his painted lips. "I know you, because you know me. I am yours as well as you are mine. Do you understand?" I sort of did understand. The only problem was... Who was he? I wanted Craig to be saying this to me, not some stranger. Yet... My drunk side of me just wanted to lay there and let this guy fuck me. The other side wanted to leave and find Craig and tell him I loved him. I was so confused I didn't realize the clown taking off my pants.

"Hey! St-stop that!" I commanded prying the clowns hands away from my underwear and glare at him. "I don't know you enough to be in my pants." The clown laughed and licked my cheek, "Stan, of course you know me enough. We've been hanging out since elementary." I stare at him. "You don't look like anyone I know." The clown laughs again but it was more forced this time. "Oh come on, Stan. I don't look familiar? How about this?" He looked down at me in the eyes and put on a blank face. He did seem familiar, but the booze I drank earlier was getting to me.

Everything around me was spinning, causing me to grab the clown's shoulder's so I didn't feel like I was going to fall. The guy smirked, "Your just too drunk to know. I'll tell you when your sober enough. You might not remember anyways." He leaned in and began to kiss my neck. Once again I try to push him away, "Stop... Now...!" I try to yell but I it came out as a moan. He had slightly bit the curve of my neck.

He then pulled off my pants and underwear. He then licks my member that was getting aroused. I moan when his fingertips go for my ass. Why am I letting this guy do this to me? I want Craig! I want Craig! "I want Craig!" I yell. The guy molesting me stops. His clown face was in sudden shock then smiles. "If only you knew Stan." He continues. He sticks his finger in my anus and starts fingering me.

My face felt hot and sticky. Crap I was sweating. I start kicking at him but my legs felt weak after the first kick I threw at him. Damn alcohol. I struggle, but even that weakened me more. "You really are ignorant, aren't you?" The clown asks, chuckling and leans down to lick my ass. I gasp as I felt the hot, wet tongue over my entrance. He then unbutton his dress pants. He wasn't wearing underwear... Was he planning this the whole time!? What the hell is wrong with this guy!?

He spits in his hand and rubs it on his hard member. I try to back up but I fell in the sheets of the bed. "Now, now, Stan. Why are you nervous?" "Your raping me." I growl at him. The clown frowns, "No, Stan. I'm not raping you. I'm showing you my love." I glare at him and open my mouth to protest but he kissed me. I felt his member go in my entrance slowly and carefully. I gasp in the guy's mouth and cringe in pain.

It felt like someone was stabbing you in a very wrong place. When his member was completely in me he started to thrust gently. My muscles started to relax then he got faster. "Ahhh!" I felt so much happening all at once. Pain, pleasure, pain, pleasure then bliss. My eyes felt wet. Oh god, I'm crying. I want Craig... Where is he? Why isn't he here?

I felt myself release and a warm liquid enter me. He pulled out and I curled up in a little ball. That clown didn't anything for a couple moments. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I shake my head. "I just want Craig. Go away..." I heard a sigh. "No need to worry. Craig is in a good place." I blink and look at the clown. "What... what do you mean?" The clown smiled at me, "Only when your sober Stan. Your going to have a bad hangover. Here." He handed me some bottled water, I push it away.

"What did you say about Craig?" The clown frowned and sighed. "I'll give you one more hint on who I am. Ready? Ok. Who is quiet, who is hidden? Who is it that haunts your dreams, who is it that helped you in your time of need? One letter after two is the answer for you." I blink. What kind of hint is that? It's more like a riddle, and riddles are hard to solve! I thought about it. Who is quiet and hidden? That's more like the goth kids but they don't haunt my dreams...

The clown gets up and pulls up his pants. "I'll let you figure it out. Farewell, Stanny." I stare at him. Where is Craig, why did he leave me?

-end of chapter-

Thank you for your reviews! :) Tell me what you think of this chapter. The next chapter coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter eight: Clowns-

I was depressed all day today. Craig was gone today, maybe has a hangover or something. I sigh. Why do I care? Craig doesn't. He left me at that party to be fucking raped by a stranger. He wasn't even there at the end of the party. He probably fucked Bebe or some stupid whore. I felt a pang in my heart. I gasped and grabbed my chest. Damn it. "Are you OK?" I look behind me to see Kyle. "Ya... I'm fine." I say through clenched teeth.

Stupid Craig. My heart is already breaking from the god damned pressure. I just need to last till Thursday. When that days comes... Either Craig does love me or not. The pain slowly goes away and I relax. "Dude... that didn't seem fine to me." Kyle commented. I smile reassuringly, "Don't worry about it. What are you doing?" Kyle gives me a look but answers, "I'm going to help decorate the stage. What are you doing for the talent show?"

I shrug, "I guess I'm going to paint a portrait. I'm thinking about painting me, you and Kenny. Maybe Craig..." I trail off. "Is he giving you a hard time?" Kyle asks firmly. I shake my head, "No... He's not. He's just in his own world you know?" I tell him. Kyle nods. "Ya, I can see that. Come on, lets get ready for the talent show. We only have one day left! I'll help you with your costume." "Costume?" I ask. "Ya, didn't you read the hand outs? You need a costume."

I sigh and nod. Kyle takes me to his house and and get started on the costumes. "What kind of costumes do we need?" Kyle shrugs, "Anything you want since your on your own. I have to help Cartman with his stupid play." I raise a brow, "Play?" "Ya, I have nothing else to do besides his fucking play." I frown, "That's not true. You have good talents." Kyle smiled, "Thanks." I nod and look at the pile of clothing.

Guess I'll put on something random. I grabbed a striped shirt and bright blue pants. I went into the bathroom and changed. I walked out and looked in the mirror. "Dude, you look like a mime without the makeup." Kyle commented. I look at myself again and take off my hat. I did look like a mime. A weird looking one too. I laugh a little, "Dude, I look like I came from the circus..." That clown came into my mind and I shivered. Damn clown. I need to know the that was.

It could have been Kevin. He has black hair. But... he doesn't have that damned voice. "Dude, are you sure your OK?" Kyle asked me. I forced a smile. "I'm fine, really. I have my costume what about yours?" I change the subject. Kyle frowns and looks at the pile of clothes. "You can trust me you know." He said that like he was hurt. I gulp, "Dude, don't worry about me. I'm fine really." "You know that's a lie. Ever since Craig came back you have been acting strange. What are you, in love?" If only he knew how right he was.

I was in love with Craig Tucker. Craig Motherfucking Tucker. Why didn't he love me? He kissed me, slept with me. Even sucked my god damn dick. Why didn't he love me? He said I was his... Or was that a fucking joke? Was all this a joke? Did he want me dead? That's what he was doing to me. I am actually dying right now. My heart can't take the pressure. Wendy did enough damage. If Craig does the same... You get the point.

"I don't know Ky." I finally answer. Kyle looks at me. "What do you mean, you don't know." I shrug. "I mean just that Kyle. I seriously don't know." Kyle stares at me. I sigh and look at the pile of clothes. "Here." I hand him a light brown blanket. "Cut that up and you will have yourself a robe." He smiles. "Thanks. And Stan?" I nod my head, showing that I was listening. "Your a good friend." I smile. "Thanks dude. See you at the talent show." He nods. "See you there."

I nod and pick up my clothes. I was going to wear my 'costume' on the way home. It had started to snow on the way. I walked blindly in the snow hoping to get home soon and get some hot chocolate. I saw a shadow in front of me. I saw that the person looked like they were wearing a parka. Kenny. I sigh and start walking again. I didn't want to deal with Kenny. I wasn't in the mood. "Hey, Stan! What's up?" I heard his voice. Fuck you Kenny.

"Nothing. Just walking home." Kenny smiles brightly, "Cool. Can I walk you home?" I shake my head. "I'd rather walk alone. Thank you though." Kenny frowns. "Something wrong?" I grown, frustrated. "Just let me walk home Kenny." He backs off. "Woah. Sorry, dude. I hope you get better." He leaves. Ever since I heard Kenny and Craig fight over me I had a different view of Kenny. He was more than a pervert. He was a whore that will love to get in anybody's pants. Even mine.

He can be a good friend, but he has terrible desires. I see my house and run through the door. I blink. There was a box on the coffee table. I set down my clothes and look at the box. "To: Stan. From: Guess Who" I took two guesses. Craig or that clown. I pick up the box and take it to my room. I close my bedroom door and sit on my bed. I lay the box in front of me. I didn't trust it. I had a feeling something was odd about that box.

Sure it looked normal. But it's what in the inside that counted. I pry some of the tape off and loosen the opening. I open it all the way and smile. It was Craig. He had gotten me paint and brushes. He did care. I look at the paint bottles and noticed something off about the paint. It... looked thicker and more colored than normal paint. I open the bottle and look inside. It smelled rotten. Was it really paint? It smelled like death.

Trust me. I know what death smells like. Hang around Kenny long enough you will notice it. I hold my nose and shut the bottle of paint. Craig went to a dead store to get this paint. I looked at the brushes. They too looked different from normal painting brushes. The ends looked like... wait... I look at a certain brush. Is that blood? I stare at it for a long time. That can't be blood... It's just paint. Craig probably just tested it for me to see if it worked good... Yeah... that's it.

I force myself to believe that and put the paint and brushes away. I will use those tomorrow for the talent show. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. Why will Craig give me these if he doesn't love me? Maybe he does? Damn, Craig is so gad damn confusing. First he abandons me... But... Maybe he didn't mean to. He was probable drunk and felt he had to go home. Or he got sick from drinking so much beer he didn't want to seem like a dork and embarrass himself in front of me.

That was probably it. I look out the window to see the snow slowly falling down now. I nod to myself. That was it. He got drunk and didn't want to puke in front of me. I smile and look at the box filled with paint. If he didn't care he wouldn't have gotten this for me. But... why doesn't he admit we are together? I lay down on my bed. I pushed the box at the end of the bed with my feet. He didn't have to fight with Kenny over me. I didn't even know Kenny liked me.

Or just wanted to get in my pants and leave me. And if Kenny liked me he would have listened to me. He would have thought about what he doing before setting the school on fire. I glare at the ceiling. It was all Kenny's fault that Craig left. Everyone was against Craig when he did nothing! I take a deep breath, 'Calm down, Stan. That's all in the past.' I tell myself. I close my eyes. 'It's all in the past...'

~dunnanadunnanadundunana~

I open my eyes to circus music. I look at the time to see it was 12:36am. I look out the window to see lights in the woods where Stark's Pond was. Are they finally setting up the tent? It must be a small circus then... a really small circus. Well this sucks. If it's such a small circus why is it we have to go there if we win the talent show? That's just fucked up. I retreat from the window and stretch. Stupid circus and it's music.

The music was still playing. Why the fuck are they playing music at 12am anyways!? Are they trying to piss people off? Because they were doing a great job of it. I grab my iPod and turn up the volume. I don't care if the whole fucking town hears it, I don't want to. I listen to some of my favorite songs. Full Course of Candy Addicts, Meltdown, You, and Warum. All sung by Vocaloids. Yes, some of them are Japanese, but they're music is so beautiful I can't help myself but listen to they're music.

I hum along to Warum and slowly doze off. Next thing I see is Craig smiling at me. I see his lips move but no sound escaped his lips. I frown and ask him what he was saying. This time sound did escape. "Do you remember your promise, Stan? You do know that if you broke that promise... it will be the end of me." I stare at Craig. "What promise?" Craig's smile began to melt. Literally melt from his face, "You don't remember?" His words slurred as his face followed with his lips.

I stared in horror as Craig turned into slime in front of me. The nothing around us changed and turned into a raging monster was like a huge hairy beast with massive ears and paws. It looked like a cat mixed with a wolf. It was a gray/silver color with a huge mouth. The teeth pointed in every direction. What kind of monster is that? "You broke the promise Stan! Why?!" I heard the monster growl at me. I ran. That's all I could do was run. I yelled, "I didn't! I didn't break the promise!"

"Then why don't you remember?!" I heard Craig cry behind me, he sounded like he was in pain. I look at him, I then knew I will never get that image out of my head when I did. Craig was bleeding from his mouth and nose. His hand over his chest and I saw it was bleeding. Then I saw his heart was on the ground. "I told you it will be the end of me! Why didn't you listen to me?!" His face was full of sadness and pain. The monster grabbed Craig and crush him in his massive paws. I stared in horror and then the monster grabbed me.

I jump from my bed in fright. I look around me. "Oh thank god it was only a dream!" I gasp. My body felt wet. Crap, I have been sweating. I look at the time. 6:30am. I sigh. That promise... What was that promise I gave Craig a long time ago? I should ask him... but how? I get up and put on my costume. I need to find a way. Then I felt a pang in my chest again. I grab my chest and took steady breaths. Stupid nightmare. It fucked me up.

Once the pain went away I picked up the box of paints. I need it for the picture I had in mind. I go in the bathroom and steal some of my sisters makeup. If I'm going to be a mime I better do it right. I paint my face white with some eye shadow mixed with some light colored liquid. I guess it was supposed to soften the skin? I had no idea. I see some black lipstick. I grab some and start putting it on my lips. I use very little so it looks like I have small lips.

I laugh at my image. I looked like a dork! I then start putting the lipstick around my eyes. I rub it in my skin and look at myself. I really did look like a dork. I shrug and continue. I put a dot at the corner of head, right at the temple. I do the same at the other side. I get an idea and start removing some lipstick from my eyes. I keep it dark though. I begin the draw dots around my eyes and some lines at the corner of my eyes.

I smile. It looked kinda cool now. I put on my hat and look in the mirror once again. I shrug and grab my backpack and box of paints. On my way downstairs I ran into my dad. He gave me a strange look, "Are you trying to be a clown at the talent show?" He asked me curiously. I shake my head, "No I'm a mime." "Aren't mimes supposed to be quiet or something?" He asked me. I sigh. "Ya. But its just a costume. I don't have to act it." He nodded in understanding. "I see... Have have you seen your mother? She's been gone for a couple days..."

I shake my head, "I don't know. She might be visiting one of her friends." I go downstairs and open the front door. Craig smiled kindly at me, "Hello." He greeted. I smile nervously. "Hey Craig..." He looked at my face closely, "Your a mime? That's cool. I haven't decided what I wanted to be yet." I frown, "But the talent show is today." Craig shrugged, "Eh, I don't care. I'm Craig, there. That's my costume." I chuckle, "Nice. Not like anyone has already come up with that one." Craig points at my box.

"I see you got my present. Did you like it?" I nod. "Thank you." He smiles again, "Good. By the way... Did you have at that party?" I glare at the ground. "No. I didn't." I growl. Craig steps back, I'm not sure for what reason. "How come? We can talk and walk to school at the same time." I start walking. Craig shut the door behind me. "I got fucking raped that's why." "Rape? I thought you liked it." I stop. What...? Craig laughs, "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. That was me." I was stunned. "That... was... you?!"

Craig nods and nudges me in the back to keep walking but I stay there. "Why... did you that?" I ask. Craig told me that today only we would have sex. Instead at the party he decided to fucking rape me. "You really want to know?" He asked grabbing my hips. I shiver at the touch. It wasn't cold... it just felt odd. Craig raped me for what? I felt him pull me closer to him. I was still in shock to move. "I did it, because I need _you_. I need to feel you, touch you. I need to love you. Like I told you Stan, you are mine."

My face felt hot but I stood my ground. "Then why don't you say we are together?" Craig was silent. "Stan... we aren't together. We are one, that doesn't mean 'together'. You are mine, and I am yours. That means we are 'one', not 'together'. Together means they can separate. One means they never leave. They are stuck like that, forever. Don't you remember that promise?" The blood drained from my face. Shit, he brought it up.

"I... never caught what you said, when you made that promise." I whispered. Craig was still. Shit, what did I do?! "You seemed like you heard what I said." His monotone was firm and dark. "You used that voice of yours on me... I couldn't understand." He squeezed me, causing me to yelp. "Oh~ Is that sooo? You mean this voice?" That charming voice rose from his lips. I was immediately enchanted. My limbs grew weak and I almost dropped my box. "It is true..."

He let go of me. "Let's just get to school." His monotone was cold and dark. "I'll tell you what you promised me later, after the talent show, when we get to the circus." He walked ahead of me. He didn't look back when I ran after him. We walked like for awhile, quiet and cold. When the school came into view he asked me, "Why did you say you didn't catch the promise before I left?" I gulped, "I was stunned by your voice..." Craig nodded. "It's that bad?"

I frown. He thought his voice was bad? How the hell can you think a beautiful voice like that was bad? Or even horrible?! "What are you talking about? Your voice is outstanding!" Craig glared at me, "Don't lie to me! You know fully well that my voice is terrible! You could have just said sooo in the first place!" He ran. He ran away from me. Why did he think his voice was terrible? I run after him, but he was too fast. He ran into the school building before I caught up with him.

"Craig... why would I lie to you?" I whisper to myself. This was my fault. I should have focused on those precious words instead of the tone and music of his voice. I should have listened to him. I'm such a horrible person... I caused Craig pain. Now my heart is breaking without him.

-end of chapter-

Thank you for reading my story! More chapters are coming up with answers, so please review and tell me what you think! :)


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter nine: The Talent Show Has Begun!-

I was number 16. That was my act number. Kyle was number 13. I had no idea where Craig was. I looked for him throughout the whole thing. The only place I didn't check was the attic... I shiver at the thought. I can't go up there... I look up at the door to the attic. I gulp and pull the string. But I have to! I need to talk to Craig! The stairs for the attic unfold in front of me. Dust sprayed in front of me. I cough. I look up to see the dark opening. Damn... attics are more creepy than the basement...

I bit my lip and slowly go up into the darkness. I look around. I saw lots of shadows. "Craig...?" I whimpered out. I hated attics. I heard rustling and I slowly look in that direction. I didn't see anything. "Craig... are you up here?" I ask again. I didn't hear anything so I climbed down and quickly shut the attic door. Once I sighed in relief. Thank god... I didn't want to stay up there long. I went to the boys' restroom to check if I smeared my makeup. I didn't want to look like I was doing anything weird while I was gone.

I went in the bathroom and I heard something like a whine. I couldn't make it out, it was too quiet. "Hello? Craig?" I ask. Silence. I get on my knees and look under the stalls. No feet. I sigh and get back on my feet. I felt bad for Craig. He had such a beautiful voice and he thinks its terrible. I look into the mirror and see a mime. I am a mime. I have a mask on the outside and don't share what's on in the inside. I try to express it but I have no voice. Craig needs to hear my voice. He needs to know how I feel.

That's why I need to find him and tell him. It's going to be hard, but I will push myself to tell him. I have to. He deserves to know. He has to love me when he said he needed me. That has to be his way of telling me he loves me! I have to return it. No doubt about it. I take a deep breath and walk out of the restroom. I just need to find him.

It has been an hour.

I couldn't find him. I searched high and low for him. And now it was my turn. I go up on stage and look out onto the audience. I didn't see Craig or anybody that looked like him. I sigh and take out my paint and selected brush. The illustration board was in front of me on a stand. I turn the stand to face the audience and I begin to paint. I start with the main image. Me, Kyle, Kenny and Craig. The reason why I chose them is because they are my friends. Craig... Is more than a friend. I show that when I make his image closer to mine than Kyle and Kenny. Once I was done outlining the main image I start the background.

The background was dark and light blue. The lighter blue was around the main image. The darker blue on the outside. I start to add detail. I feel tension with the people watching me. I start to feel nervous. I know some people who can stand boring things and things that make you sick. But if you live in South Park long enough... A moment of bordem can cause someone to go a little nuts. And that person was Cartman.

"Fag! Nobody wants you to paint a fucking picture of your boyfriends! Get a life!" I then get an idea. I can use his insults like a part of my act. My nervousness vanished. "Oh? You say these are my boyfriends? You sound a bit jealous, Cartman." I hear some people snicker. I ignore them. "I am not gay!" Cartman whined in his usual high pitched voice. "Than prove it. Get up here on stage." Cartman glares and get's on stage. "If your not gay," I look at Kyle. He gives me a weird look. "Kyle how about you ask the question you always wanted to ask Cartman." I hint.

Kyle goes over to me and whispers, "What question?" I smile, "Butters." With that Kyle smirked evilly. "Cartman, if your not gay, then why did you touch dicks with your cousin?" Everyone gasped in the room. Cartman's mouth gaped open in shock and embarrassment. "Th-that's not true! Who told you that?!" I put on my best innocent face, "Cartman, you mean to say that is true? You just stuttered making it seem like it is true."

Cartman looked freaked and embarrassed. That look made everyone laugh. To be honest, everyone hated Cartman. It made me feel a little sorry for him, but with all the torture he put on me, Kyle and Kenny. Especially Craig, he deserved it. Cartman backed up a little than glared at me. "Even if that was true, I'm not gay like you! I'm not hear painting a picture of faggots!" "That's not what your mom said." I say.

Cartman gave me a curious look, "What did she say?" I smile, "She said that her son is so fat, he suffactes the couch. She has to give the couch CPR to it doesn't brake under your weight." I tell Cartman. I learned how to do 'Yo mama' jokes from Cartman when he didn't want to be poor. I just turned the 'Yo mama' into 'Yo Cartman'. I thought it was put some taste into my act. And humiliate Cartman. I see his eyes widen with anger.

"You did not just do that..." He growled. I smile innocently. "Do what? Tell you a joke?" He wobbled up to me, "Your mama told me that the reason why you are so skinny is because your father was a toothpick." I roll my eyes, "Lame. Your mama told me that your so dumb, sometimes you run into a parked car!" Cartman crosses his arms with a smirk, "Your mama told me your like a chicken coop, cocks fly in and out all day."

Everyone gasped and looked at me. Damn. I didn't know he was this good at 'yo mama' jokes. I better think of something. "Your mama told me that your so fat, that when you walked in the living room, she missed the whole marathon special." I bite the inside of my cheek. I'm not sure this was a good idea anymore. Cartman rolled his eyes, "Really? Your mama told me your like a christmas tree. Everyone hangs balls on you since your gay and like that."

I smile. I came up with a good one that will end this act once and for all, "Oh? Your mom told me something today. She told me that she doesn't get the 'who's your daddy' thing because she questions who your dad was." Everyone gasps and looks at Cartman. He had shock written all over his face. He then glares at me darkly, "Scew you, Stan. Yo mama is like Humpty Dumpty - First she gets humped, then she gets dumped."

I sigh. If that's one isn't going to work nothing will. But I give it a shot. "Yo mama's like Wal-Mart... She's got different discounts everyday." Cartman stomps his foot. "Screw you, I'm getting off this stage!" Cartman leaves and everyone starts clapping. I smile. I look back at the audience. I search the crowd but... Craig wasn't there. I sigh and take my portrait off stage. I look at it. Kyle and Kenny. Me and Craig. Somehow... we all looked perfect together.

Kenny and Kyle together, along with me and Craig. It was like... Kenny was supposed to be with Kyle... And I was supposed to be with Craig. Is that legit? "Gah! St-Stan..." I look up to Tweek. "What's up?" "Cr- -nng- Craig wanted you t-to ha-have this." He handed me a folded piece of paper. I look at Tweek, "Where is Craig?" Tweek pulled his hair, "I-I can't t-tell y-you! Too much pressure!" He ran off. I look at the paper and open it.

**_Dear Stan. _**

**_I am going to tell you what the promise you made._**

**_You promised to never go out with anyone until I came back from camp._**

**_You promised to never forget me, and to stay by my side._**

**_And no matter what happens you will never leave me. _**

**_Do you remember now? Did you break the promise?_**

**_Meet me at the circus. _**

**_ps: That is not all that you promised me. That was only half._**  
**_ -Craig_**

I reread it. Did I really promise this? And I never went out with anyone since Craig was gone so I'm glad that part of the promise wasn't broken. But... there's _more_? What else could there be? I fold up the paper again and put it in my pocket. He wants me to meet him at the circus... But if I lose? I wouldn't be able to go to the circus...

I wait for the other acts to finish up. Cartman had a play with Nazis and Jews. Kevin was there... But he looked more like Luke Skywalker than a Jew... Wendy sang a stupid love song. I laughed when Butters did animal impressions. After Butters act, Tweek has a coffee drinking contest with Thomas. Tweek wins which wasn't surprising. I didn't pay attention to the rest. I don't know how long I waited, but when it was finally over it was 8:00pm.

The principal was on stage. "I am going to read off the names on who won. The rest of you who didn't hear your name, you can go home. Alright here are the names. Cartman, Kyle, Clyde and Kevin with they're play. Butters with his cute animal impressions. Wendy with her beautiful singing voice. And Tweek with his coffee contest." I sigh and lower my head. I didn't win did I? "Oh! Hang on a sec, I forgot someone." She reread her list, "Here it is. Stan Marsh with his painting and 'yo mama' jokes with Cartman. Congratulations and have a fun time at the circus!"

I couldn't believe my ears. I won!? Good, because I need to talk to Craig. We all go outside and wait for the bus to show up. But... we didn't get a bus. We got a clown car with a strange guy. He wore a creepy clown mask. The clown looked pure evil with its wide smile and neon colored make-up. "Please, get in! We have a show for all of you!" His voice was in sing-song tone. And it sounded familiar. If it was Craig... I would question his sanity.

We all get in. It was way bigger on the inside. The guy went in the front and started the car, "How many of you like clowns and laughter?" He asked in that same sing-song tone. We all looked at each other. Butters was the one that spoke up. "Um... I like laughter, but... Clowns are a little creepy..." The guy wearing the clone mask laughed, "Of course they are! That's what bring the thrill when you go to a circus." We left the school and drove to the woods.

Oddly, it wasn't even close to Stark's Pond. We were close to the middle of the woods. The circus tent shone brightly. I looked around outside. I didn't see Craig at all. He must be inside. Then Cartman let one rip. "Ahhh! Cartman, you and your fat-ass! Get out of the car!" I climbed out as fast I could. Kyle was puking when he got out of the car. I don't know about the others. "That wasn't me! It was Clyde!" I saw Clyde punch Cartman on the side of the head. "It was not, your the fat one here!"

I would laugh if I wasn't gagging on my own lungs right now. The guy with the creepy mask just stood there, watching us. If my instincts were right, he was Craig. It made sense. Craig wore clown make-up when he sort-of raped me. I wouldn't be surprised if it was him right now. And he did say he would be at the circus. But... what if it wasn't him?

We all went in the circus tent when we were done gagging out of our minds. We looked around and sat down in the nearby chairs. The whole place was quiet. A little too quiet. The guy stood on a box that had stripes on it. He bowed in front of us, "Welcome, all of you. Welcome to my Circus of Demise! All of you must do unspeakable acts, which all must lead to your death!" The guy laughs maniacally. "I am your ringmaster and clown here. Any of you have any questions?"

Butters raises his hand, "Can we leave after we do our acts?" I gulp. Butters is too naive to understand the word death at a circus. The masked clown chuckles. "Yes, of course you can leave. But I'm afraid your body stays." Cartman gets up from his seat, "Scew you guys! And screw you, you stupid clown! I'm going home!" Cartman tries to leave but the masked clown grabs Cartman by his nazi uniform, "I don't think sooo." Then he put a rag over Cartman's mouth and his fat body fell to the ground. I got up and ran.

He only tripped me and picked me up. "Oh~ I'm afraid you all are staying until the circus is over." He put the rag to my mouth and I struggled. I began to feel drowsy and my limbs felt weak. Then... all I saw... was... darkness.

-end of chapter-

Thank you for your reviews! I hope you liked this chapter, and I will be posting another soon! :)


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter ten: Decisions-

I opened my eyes to screaming. Horrible, terrifying screaming. I think it was either Tweek's or Butter's. I couldn't tell. I look around me. I was badly tied up. I struggled a little and the ropes fell off me like nothing. There were boxes surrounding me. I moved some to find Kenny. Where did he come from? "Hey Stan! Sorry that I lost the talent show, but I was able to follow the clown car. Where is everybody?" "That's what I would like to know." I mutter. I then hear creepy circus music start to play.

It sounded almost like the Dark Woods Circus but even more creepy and inhumane. And there was nobody singing. Kenny looked around. "I heard a scream earlier, but I thought it was just an act. But now I know there is something wrong here." Kenny looked at me. "Where's Craig?" I shrug, "I have no idea..." I think of the ringmaster/clown. Was that Craig? It couldn't be... Would Craig go to great lengths to hurt someone? That's more like Cartman. But... I shake the thoughts. "Let's go look for him and the others."

Kenny nods and grabs my hand. I pull my hand away from him "Dude. We are just friends." Kenny pouts. "But Stan!" I shake my head. "No. I care for someone else." Kenny glares at me, "It better not be Wendy." I roll my eyes, "I hate her. Come on, lets go." Kenny leads the way and I follow. I see blood. It was everywhere. Then... I saw Kevin. His head was bashed in and his left arm was twisted in such a disgusting way. I swear I saw his brains.

I stood there in pure shock. Kenny nudged me and I blink. "K-Kevin..." Kenny stares at me. "Stan, we need to get you out of here." I nod. "What about you?" Kenny shrugs, "Don't worry about me." I nod and follow Kenny, trying to get the image of Kevin out of my head. We heard another scream nearby. I gulp and hold my chest. My heart wasn't taking this well. I never had heart problems until now. Every time I hear a scream I get an image of Kevin and Craig from my dream. Craig with blood coming from his mouth and crying. Those words replaying in my head.

"Why, Stan?! Why did you break the promise! I thought you loved me! Don't you love me!?"  
I stop running and this time gasp for air. The pain was too much. I never broke that promise! I never left Craig! I love him! All these thoughts are killing me! I need to talk to Craig! I need to! "Kenny... help me find Craig. Please!" I gasp out. Holding onto my chest like my heart was going to jump out. And damn it felt like it too. Kenny nods and puts his arm around my waist.

I put my arm around his shoulder to make sure I don't lose my balance. "Are you OK? What up with your chest?" He asked concerned. "Just... help me find Craig." Kenny sighs and leads me away from the distant screaming. We kept running into boxes. The boxes were painted with different designs and it was like they were a maze. When I felt the pain lessen I made Kenny let me go. "Dude, do you have heart problems?" Kenny asked, eying me. I shrug.

"I sorta do. Come on, lets go." Kenny stops me. "Stan, you don't need Craig. You can be with your friends, like me or Kyle. Dude, Craig will treat you like shit." I glare at Kenny, "Dude, he will not treat me like shit. He... He is a good person!" I yell at Kenny. He gave me a look, "You really think that?" Kenny shrugs, "Fine. Get yourself hurt..." Kenny turned around and began to walk away. I glare at him, "Fine! I can handle myself!" I turned to a different direction.

I ran into Kyle. Except... He was tied down and I saw that guy with the creepy clown mask. I hid behind some boxes. The guy had a chainsaw. "Let me go, now!" Kyle shouted at him. The guy tilted his head and pointed at the chainsaw. Kyle had a scared look on his face but stayed strong. "My dad will send you to prison!" Then I saw that fucking guy start the chainsaw. I ran out there, "Hey! Stop!" It was too late.

He sent the chainsaw right into Kyle's gut, causing blood to spray all over me and himself. I stood there. I felt blood drip off my face. I stare at myself. Kyle's... blood... I look at Kyle. His face was drenched in his own life-source and his stomach was ripped to pieces. I saw some organs. I fall to the ground and start vomiting. The guy walks over to me. "You can see? You can see why, right?" I look up. The masked man in front of me. The chainsaw dripping with blood.

My friend's blood...

I get up and run. I run as fast as I could. I stop when I thought I was safe. I sigh and look around me. I then see a note on a box. I look at what it said.

**_Do you see them as I do?_**

I was confused. See what? What am I supposed to see? I look around for more notes. I see two of them. One read:

_**Look around. What do you see? What about the people? Do you see they're real intentions?**_

I frown. 'Look around me?' I looked. All I saw was a fucking dark circus. I kept looking though. Then I thought about Kyle and the others. 'They're real intentions'? Kenny came to mind. He wanted to go out with me. But he is a pervert and will do anything for sex... It hit me. That guy was Craig. He's killing these people for his benefits.

Does he want me, or does he want me dead? Craig is fucking insane! My heart starts hurting again. And I can't deny I'm still in love with him. I read the other note.

**_You can't deny the fate you have._**

I nod. That is true, I can't. Either Craig kills me or he doesn't. I walk away and look around. I heard someone chasing after me, I look behind me. It was Craig with that mask. He stopped in front of me. "Hey Craig." I say. Craig didn't say anything. I thought it was the time to tell him. It was better now then never. If he wanted me dead, then at least it was by him. "Craig, I love you. I never went out with anyone those five years when you were gone. I kept that part of the promise, in fact, I never broke the promise. The other half, I have no idea. Your voice was just so enchanting at the time when you spoke to me. I should have listened to you instead of your voice."

I kept going. "I never want to leave your side. You mean everything to me. Craig, I just need you to know these things. And I want to know if you love me. That's all I want to know." He starts to take off his mask. Craig had some clown make-up on. His lips painted a nice light blue smile. Around his eyes were red dots and a red line coming from his eye down his cheek. He smiled at me. "I will always love you. I just wish you knew what promise you wear making before I left." He leaned down and kissed me.

We leaned against a cabinet and a pail of water fell on us. Craig laughed and I was sort of annoyed. He kept kissing me though. He took me to the floor. I blush when I realize what he was doing. He put his hands under my shirt. I gasp when I feel his cold fingertips. "Craig... what about the others? They might hear us..." Craig only smirked. "Then let them be jealous and hear us." He pulls up my shirt and licks my stomach.

I shiver at the touch of his warm tongue. Craig then goes up and nips at my nipple, I moan at the soft pain and hug Craig closer to me. I know I should be mad and scared of him for killing my Super Best Friend, but I can't hate him. I love him too much to just let him go after seeing that. I know I should, but I will die without him. I can't blame Craig. It was that camp that changed him. Not only that Cartman's idea. I bite my bottom lip when Craig starts biting my neck and groping my aroused member through my pants.

Craig then starts to hum in his magical voice. That's when I lost it. I took Craig in a sensual kiss and towered over him. Craig's eyes widened and watched me as I unbuttoned his pants. Craig smirked, "Stanny Boy wants to be on top? You have to do more than that to be on top, Marsh." Craig cooed and pushed me back on the floor. I smirked a little. Craig began to french kiss me and I rolled him on his back. Craig blushed a little. I felt my face burn too, but I continued.

I kiss Craig back and mess with my pants. I manage to unbutton and unzip them. I stick my hand down Craig's pants and grope Craig's aroused member. Craig pulled away from the kiss and moaned then he bucked his hips. I rub his hard member and I heard him whimper, "St-Stan... " I smile, "Who says I can't be on top, Tucker?" I asked. Craig groaned, "Shut up, M-Marsh!" I smirk and start pumping Craig. It was amazing to see him in such a weak state.

And I never suspected it would be me that did this too him. He gasped and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I smirk and lean closer to nip his neck and left ear. I had forgotten where we were and what Craig had done. I was all consumed on making love to Craig. His moaning and grunts that were filled with his angelic voice told me to keep going. I then put my fingers in his mouth and pull his pants down a little bit to suck on his member.

He squeezes my shoulders and begins to suck on my fingers. I lick his member's head and while I use my other hand to massage his member. Craig spits my fingers out and tried pushing me on my back again. I smirk and keep him down, "It's my turn to fuck you Craig. This is payback." Craig's eyes widen when I stick the fingers he sucked on into his entrance. He bites his bottom lip and whimpered. I feel his insides and blush. I never fucked anyone before...

Well, there is a first for everyone. I finger him a little longer than add another finger. Craig gasped and grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer. He was sweating a little, making his make-up smudged a bit. I smile and add another finger, stretching him. Craig stares at me with a emotion I couldn't read. "Stan... I love you." My heart flutters and I pull his pants down to his feet, and I do the same to my own. I place my member to his entrance and slowly push it in. "I... Love you too." I whisper.

When I felt I was all the way in, it was warm and tight. Craig grunted and looked at me, "Just fuck me already, or I'm going to take over." I smile and grab his hips in both my hands. "I'm staying on top, Tucker." I begin to thrust and I can't explain the feeling. It was warm and full of ecstasy. There was another feeling, but that is the part I can't explain. It... was just perfect. Craig dug his nails into my shoulders and made noises I never knew he could make.

I thrust harder and harder, I couldn't control myself. I hit something inside Craig and he came onto both our stomachs. "You... went early..." Craig didn't answer right away, he let go of my shoulders and put his hands under my shirt. I felt his finger play with my nipples and I was the one whimpering. I felt full and soon it was gone. I had released inside Craig. My legs felt weak and I collapsed on top of Craig.

"Your... amazing..." I heard Craig gasp out. His voice ringed in my ears. I look up at Craig's face. "No... you are." Craig smiles. "Right... but I'm not the one who brings the light in my life." I was confused. I brought the light in his life? How? Craig hugs my around the waist. "Want to help me kill Cartman and Wendy? I bet you have fun with those two." I blink. Help kill Wendy and Cartman? I wouldn't mind killing the fat-lard.

But did I have the guts to kill Wendy? I used to love her, and she betrayed me. I still love her deep down, but never again will I go out with her. I had Craig... Can I really kill Wendy? "Sure..." Craig gives me a wide smile that looked a little crazed, "Good." He get's up and pulls up his pants and buttons them. He wipes off the cum with a nearby rag that was on a box. He hands me the rag. I do the same.

Can I kill that slut? She used to be my girlfriend... Even though she treated me like shit, I still feel compassion for her. Cartman on the other hand, I will kill him any day and any hour. But... why not Wendy? Craig holds out his hand, "Come on. And by the way, we need to fix your make-up before we present ourselves. This act needs to perfect for both of us." I slowly take his hand and he leads away. This maze of boxes is my mind right now. Too many thoughts with twists and turns.

And I need to make a decision fast.

-end of chapter-


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter eleven: Goodbye, I'm in Love-

Craig led me to a box that had a mirror on it. On top of the box was a bag. Craig grabbed the bag and made me face the mirror. I almost laughed when I saw myself. My lips where smudged and my eyes looked weird. It looked like I had a hangover. Craig took out a container and pulled out a white, thin make-up remover. Well, that's what I thought it was. He began to rub it on my face. It removed all the make-up, but he had to use more than one.

Craig smiles and put the container back in its bag. He then takes out another container and opens it. He takes out a pad and smothers it with white make-up. He begins to add it to my face. "What is that made out of?" Craig gave me a thoughtful look, "Um, I put in light face solution, white eye shadow and some white Halloween make-up." I frown, "How the hell did you get Halloween make-up?" I ask him. Craig smiled softly.

"I got it from the clowns at camp." He answered. My eyes widen. "Clowns at camp... Is that was in that room they sent you in?" Craig nodded, still smiling. "Yes. Clowns laughing and smiling. Without a care in the fucking world." His voice grew rapid, speeding up the words a little. "Clowns, clowns everywhere! I never knew why they kept laughing. They were always smiling, giving everyone a hug and smiling balloon. Never sad, and when they were they were always sad! Only one emotion pure clown, I wonder why!"

I look at him, "Craig... Calm down..." I say putting my hand on his shoulder. Craig stopped painting my face, along with his some-what rant. He chuckled nervously. "Sorry. Right, back to your face." He put the white make-up away and took out a stick of eyeliner. He made me face him and he drew around my eyes. When he got to my lips he began to talk to me again. "I'm actually afraid of clowns, Stan." I give him a weird look. He shrugged and continued.

"Yep. And you know, I decided that if I was a clown, they wouldn't bother me anymore. And I was right. They never bothered me. They stayed out of my dreams, they stayed completely away. I never heard from them again. Only thing that bothers me ever once in awhile is the memories. The first year of going to camp didn't bother me. I was just plain annoyed with the singing, and them trying to make me use my voice."

He sighed and put the eyeliner away. He then took out some black make-up and applied it to my lips. "But you know how that goes. One person is allowed to hear it. The second year... I swear they were trying to make me insane. That's when they threw me in that fucking room. They sure did camouflage those doors. That room was padded like an asylum! Only thing different was the posters and clowns dancing." He shuddered at the memory.

"They even put me in a god-damned straight jacket. Probably because they didn't want me looking for those doors." Once he was done painting my lips, I smile sadly. "I'm sorry they did that to you..." Craig shook his head, grinning. "It's not your fault I got sent there." He put away the black make-up and took out a blue liquid. "Once we are done with your mime/clown face, we are going to pay a visit to your heart-breaker and the source of all of this."

Honk! Honk!

Craig laughed as he pulled out a horn and honked it.  
Honk! Honk!  
I did the same with mine he gave me. For some reason I didn't feel happy about it. Craig was insane, and I knew why. Cartman did this to him, and now he was going to pay for Craig's lost sanity.

Honk! Honk! Hooonk!

I smile. Craig didn't deserve to lose his sanity, but, he seemed happy. Craig smiled more and... even though it's creepy that he does, I'm glad Craig is happy. And when he is happy, I am happy, even if it's for the wrong reasons. Craig leads me to the place he kept Cartman and Wendy. Cartman was tied up in a chair that connected to Wendy's. "Let me go, you pervert!" She cried out. She was blind folded by the way.

Craig walked over to Wendy and blew the horn in her ear. "Ahh! Cut that out!" I heard footsteps behind me. "Stan...?" It was Kenny. He returned. Craig turned to look at me, and glared when he saw Kenny behind me. "What are you doing here, McCormick?" Craig growled. I turned and looked at Kenny. He shrugged and crossed his arms. "I thought it would be fun to go to the circus anyways. You know I lost the bet, I thought Stan wouldn't mind getting with me, even though we made that bet."

Craig came over to me and put his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to him. "Sorry. He's mine. And always will be. But..." He let go of me and walked over to a painted box and opened it. "You do win something." Kenny raised a brow. "Pie?" Craig pulled out a pie and walked over to Kenny, holding it oddly. "Yes, since you wanted Stan and couldn't get him, I made you a pie. Sure it may not taste like Stan, because his flavor can never be copied, I made you a great pie!"

Craig smirked. Kenny looked at Craig like he was a bomb. "Um... OK." Craig then threw the pie at Kenny's face. Kenny stared at Craig like he was an idiot. "Really? Throw a pie at my face. Guess you really are a~" Kenny's eyes widen and he starts to scream. His hand fly to his face but doesn't touch it. "What the fuck did you put in this pie~!" Kenny screamed in pure agony. I cover my ears to keep his screams out, but it doesn't work. Craig only smiled sweetly. "Whoops. Sorry, Kenny. I guess you got the pie that had that flesh-eating solution I made with certain chemicals. Too bad you decided to come to the circus, now you are scared for life!"

Kenny runs away, screaming. Craig laughs and turns to look at me. "Stanny Boy, you see? If he truly loved you he would have took the pain and ran with you." He stops laughing and goes over to me, removing my hands away from my ears. "You don't like the screaming? Will you be able to help me get rid of the problem that caused me to become a clown?" He asked glancing at Cartman and Wendy. "Will you help me get rib of the one who had caused you pain over and over again, and the one who never loved you for who you are?"

I nod. "I'll help. But don't blame me if I leave the room." He smiles. "I won't blame you." His painted lips kiss mine and we part to torture the ones who tortured us over the years. I pick up an ax that was on the floor. Craig picked up another pie from the box. I removed the blind folds from Wendy. She gasps and stares at me. "Stan...? What are you doing?" Craig did the same with Cartman. He just threw insults at Craig. He just laughed at Cartman, "Heh, I just want to play a game Cartman."

I focus on Wendy. I hold the ax in front of me. Her eyes widen, "St-Stan, what are you doing?" Her voice filled with fear. I gulp. "Wendy, this is payback for how you treated me. Killing my heart over and over again. Treating me like shit and never once loving me. Only wanting me just so you can look popular!" I never realized how much I hated her. I tighten my grip on the ax and glare at her. "I will never know why I loved you in the first place, and letting you treat me like that. But now, it's my turn to cause you pain!"

The ax flew in front of me and I saw blood. Lots, and lots of blood. I swing the ax again and this time I heard bone crack. I kept swinging and swinging. Blood splattering everywhere and covering the ax and my hands. I stop and drop the ax when I finished. I drop to my knees and stare at my hands. "Wow. I never knew you had that in you..." I look up to see Craig. He was covered in blood (I assumed Wendy's) and was grinning widely. He tilted his head. "Want to feed Cartman pie? I think he would like that."

I look at Cartman. He was staring at me, fear filled his eyes. "Uh... What's in that pie?" He asked, sounded slightly worried. I felt something in me feel cold. I was getting exited a little bit. I don't know why, but it felt good. I smile and bite my bottom lip. I nod and stand up. My body was feeling tense a little. I take the pie from Craig. He smirked and watched as I stand in front of Cartman. "Hey, fat-boy." I greet. Cartman glares at me. "Let me go, and don't call me fat!" I smirk, "You scared?" Cartman begins to struggle in his chair, "I'm not fucking scared, you call me that again, I'll beat the crap out of you!"

I hold down a laugh. I stick the pie under Cartman's nose. "Want some pie then?" Cartman gives me a suspicious look, "What's in it?" I shrug, "That's a secret. Take a bite and find out." I stick the pie under his nose again, "Come on, I know you want it." I taunt. Cartman gives me another look but sticks his tongue in the pie and starts eating it. After a moment I take it away from him and smirk widely. "Hey! Give me back that pie!" Cartman protests.

Craig comes over and wraps his arms around my waist. "Great job, Stanny. I'm impressed." Then my conscience got to me. I just killed my ex-girlfriend. Now my worst enemy. What have I done? I'm no better then them right now... "Stan, I knew you were gay! Craig and Stan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n~" Cartman starts coughing and I see blood coming out of his mouth. He starts vomiting blood and I swear I see parts of his tongue. I felt like puking myself.

Craig nussles in my neck. "Mmm... Come, we have more people to get. There is Butters and Tweek. Which one do you want to kill?" I shake my head, "No. I can't kill anymore!" I pry myself from Craig and start running. Killing is supposed to be wrong, yet I liked it! Why? I don't want to kill yet I do?! What is wrong with me?! I trip and fall. I skid my hands on the ground. "Ow!" I get on my knees and look at my hands.

Craig comes up behind me and holds me. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. I'm sick in the head just like him. I just didn't want to admit it. "You don't have to kill them physically. We can burn them." He suggested. I nod. He kisses me on the cheek and gets up. "Come, I'll go get the gasoline, you can just stay here and relax. I nod again, not looking at him. I shiver when he left. I bet there was more than Butters and Tweek still alive here. I hear Craig humming and liquid pouring on the ground.

Cartman was dead, so was Wendy. Even Kevin Stoley. I think of my best friend Kyle and look at myself. This was the only thing left of him. His blood on my body. Kenny had his face eaten off bu some chemical. Me? I have Craig. He was mine. He will always be mine. He was the only thing I have left. I can't stay in South Park. They will send me to that place Craig was sent to. I'd rather be with Craig or have him kill me instead go there. I will never leave him and he will never leave me.

We will be together forever. I mentally slap myself. I'm turning fucking insane! Well, I guess that's what you get from seeing your best friend get ripped apart from a chainsaw than have sex after it... Damn... May be I'm already there. I sigh and I hear crackling. The tent was now on fire. Craig comes over to me and smiles softly. "Ready?" I smile and get up. Craig then picks me up in bridal style. "We better hurry, the cops will be coming soon."

He then carries me out of the circus tent...

My life has been changed forever since. We have gained member for our circus. We go around often and go to small towns and cities, but not very often. I attend some good acts, maybe more than one. It depends on what it is. I once tore out a beating heart...

Me and Craig had never left each others sides. One time this chick hit on me and Craig immediately got in on it. I won't tell how what he did to her... It was too gruesome. That is my story, on how me and Craig got together. By the way... A circus is coming to town tonight. And your invited...

See you there.

-the end-

I hope you liked reading this! :)


	12. Chapter 12

-The Promise and The Picture-

Stan never knew the rest of the promise he made to Craig. But it was quite simple, stay forever with him till death, just like a marriage. And that was the promise. Stan promised Craig to marry him when it became legal. Stan never knew that Craig always had a crush on him since third grade. That's why Craig had Stan keep a promise to him. And to make sure his Stanny Boy never left him when he was gone.

Craig loved Stan then he would ever know, even for himself. Stan only realized his love when Craig kissed him, proving true love's meaning. And true love can be twisted. That's why Craig lead Stan away from his backpack that day when Cartman planned to beat Stan to a measly pulp. Craig wanted to know if Stan truly loved him. And was overjoyed by the results. Craig stole Stan's picture of them. He hid it until they're anniversary.

Craig made a huge poster of the drawing and hung it on the wall, surprising Stan. Craig was pleased to see Stan's face that day. The day when Craig came home. They made that they're anniversary day. Stan made the date. And never once did Craig forget. His Stanny Boy was not allowed to be disappointed or stressed. And if anyone made his Stanny Boy mad or upset...

Craig was going to do something about it.

And it is going to be painful for that person.

Sooo never make my Stanny Boy upset. You got that?

Happy Smiles day!

-End-


End file.
